


Non-Straight Dilemmas No. X

by Sandara



Series: Mixtape [2]
Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: 1996, Drugs, M/M, Political
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandara/pseuds/Sandara
Summary: Basado tanto en la película como en el libro, escrito al estilo de los libros.Distintas piezas que relatan la relación de Renton y Sick boy mientras comparten el piso de Londres con Begbie, luego de la desintoxicación de Renton. Ambos terminan enredados en una relación principalmente sexual mientras discuten y exploran temas como la heterosexualidad, la vida en sobriedad, política, guerra, drogas y VIH.





	1. Girls and boys - Blur

**Author's Note:**

> El fic intenta ser como una "cinta de mezclas" , cassettes con diferentes canciones que se grababan directamente de la radio, y cada capitulo tiene como título una canción relacionada con su temática.  
> PD: soy una vieja de mierda y realmente alcancé a usar cassettes.
> 
> Escrito en modismo españoles ya que la única traducción que hay es española.  
> (No soy de España así que pueden estar mal usado, cualquier corrección es absolutamente bien recibida)

Narrado por Renton  
A pesar de estar desenganchado del jaco hace ya 6 meses había cosas que no cambiaban. Claro, ahora Mark “Rents” Renton, Rent-Boy, tenía un trabajo de oficina, un piso en Londres, una dieta vegetariana balanceada hecha a la medida para evitar la anemia por déficit de hierro, una hipoteca fija, salario, ahorros de 8 cifras, pasaporte del Reino Unido con una foto sonriente (y decente) de mi limpia cara. Sin duda una “vida modelo”. Todo esto tenía a mis viejos flipando en Leith... y a Diane considerando la posibilidad de venir para sus vacaciones de navidad, a pesar de mis negativas.  
A pesar de todo esto, la mentalidad de yonkie no cambia. Los hábitos son difíciles de dejar, incluso más que la mandanga. Sick Boy no entiende eso, o no le importa. Para él desengancharse es un juego, pero claro… no deja que la moral lo seduzca, eso es algo que ni él puede picarse. No, sigue igual de jodido por mucho que ya no se chutee con la Madre superiora y diga haberse reformado. Es un tío que no ha gastado dos segundos en su vida en pensar en los demás. Ni la pequeña Dawn cambió eso.

Todavía no le perdono haber vendido mi caja tonta, no aguanto mirarle la cara. Sólo pienso en mi mesa vacía mientras me empuja a la fuerza dentro del diminuto y oscuro baño del departamento.  
“Que te den” le gruño, pero ya me ha metido dentro de la bañera a punta de empujones  
“Te jodes Renton, no sales del jodido baño hasta que te limpies” me dice el muy cabrón apuntándome el cabezal de la ducha hacia la cara, ahogándome y mojándome la camiseta. Me cubro como puedo del chorro helado que me cala hasta los huesos. Escupo una buena cantidad de agua que me ha caído en la boca e intento hablar. Aunque no veo, sé que esto le parece condenadamente gracioso al muy putillo.  
“ ¡puto coño cabrón!”Le ladro, más que por el frío, por el odio que me produce la sonrisa sardónica en la cara de Sick Boy. El muy hijo de puta baja el cabezal lo suficiente para dejarme hablar en algo más que no sean gárgaras, sin dejar de sonreír “esta es mi puta casa... “ establezco, queriendo echarle a patadas “ ...me baño cuando se me de la real gana” que para ser sincero era tarde, mal o nunca. No es algo que cambiase con o sin jaco. Me importaba una puta mierda.  
Tirito un poco e intento salirme de la bañera oxidada. Tengo mojados los pantalones, la camiseta y los calcetines. Chapoteo patéticamente pues la ropa mojada debe pesar más que yo.  
“A tomar por culo, so cabrón... “ dice Sick Boy aun sonriendo, gira la canilla del agua caliente y antes que pueda salir de la tina me vuelve a mojar. Me lanzo sobre el cabrón tratando de darle un puñetazo en la jodida jeta, pero resbalo y caigo de culo sobre el agua acumulada en el fondo de la bañera.  
“ Que te jodan, Simon” mascullo sin darle el gusto de mirarlo a la cara, usando su nombre de pila para que sepa lo cabreado que estoy. Su risa cáustica me jode más que nada.  
“ Anda Mark” responde en el mismo tono de seriedad, pero sin dejar de reír entre dientes. Puto capullo “… ya te saliste del jaco, eres un hombre civilizado... bañarte es un mínimo requisito para vivir en sociedad “ se sienta en la tapa del retrete y me mira. Sabe que ha ganado y eso me jode. Como por gratitud tiene apuntado el chorro de la ducha sobre mis piernas y contra mi cara. Muchas gracias Simon… no hay de que, querido colega.  
Sin mirarlo me giro para tirar las calcetas mojadas al lavabo igual que la camiseta. Ya no tiene sentido seguir peleando. Estoy congelado que te cagas y el agua caliente que cae de la ducha ya no parece tan desagradable.  
No es odio al agua, es falta de interés (y herencia de Glasgow) mi poca afición a la higiene. 

Sick Boy se mira en el espejo roto del lavabo abriendo la boca en una “o”, fijándose en sus mejillas, evaluando si se afeita o no. Sabiendo que ya no voy a escapar, aprieta la perilla de la ducha y deja que el agua caiga por el grifo, llenando la bañera. Tapo el desagüe, viendo como sube el agua sobre mis tobillos blancos. Ya casi no me quedan piquetes marcados en la piel. Solo un par de cicatrices de abscesos antiguos.  
“¿Me vas a vigilar acaso, madre?” le gruño, evidentemente no tiene intención de salir del baño ni para que me desvista. Me giro para sacarme los pantalones. En algún punto me cohíbe que me vea en bolas.  
“Si me piro, sólo dejarás el agua correr... no aguanto otra noche entre tus pies y los de Begbie. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué tan difícil es cambiarse los calcetines una vez al día?” saca un estuche de entre las cosas del tocador y, de éste, una navaja de afeitar; comienza a preparar la espuma en una taza diminuta.  
Para un ex yonkie, igual que yo, Sick Boy insiste en mantener la imagen de dandi opulento. Irónicamente todo es robado y el único con un trabajo remunerado en este jodido piso soy yo. Recuerdo a mi madre engatusada por las palabras de Simon y su mirada aprehensiva la última vez que estuve con el mono luego de dejar el caballo. Mi madre sujetaba la mano de Sick y me miraba como preguntándose porque Dios la jodió con un crío como yo y no pudo tener a un perfecto Simon Williamson. Si supiera que los ingresos actuales vienen de comerciar chochos inconscientes de criajas que juran que las quiere. Una mierda de cabrón y aun así se supone que es mi mejor amigo.  
“. ... te digo Rents, si al menos tuvieras un poco más de cuidado sobre tu imagen personal...” dice mientras se esparce la crema de afeitar sobre la cara. Si empieza con otra de sus teorías sobre la vida, agarraré la navaja y le cortaré el cuello... o el mío. Cualquiera de las dos me sirve “ ya no tienes cara de muerto en vida, has subido unos kilos y quizás con un poco de cuidado podrías incluso verte guapo” me mira por el reflejo del espejo, encogiéndose de hombros como para remarcar lo último.  
Es raro registrar su comentario. Sick Boy insiste en que soy un gafe y que salir a ligar conmigo es como una maldición. Ahora, es verdad que desenganchado me veo menos yonkarra. Me he cortado el cabello y ya no tengo esas puntas negras del ridículo teñido de hace unos meses. Mi cara ha mejorado un poco y las ojeras son menos marcadas… o lo eran hasta que el vagabundo y mi colega llegaron a ocupar mi cuarto. Pero para que Sick Boy me haga un cumplido sigue pareciéndome raro.  
“No tengo guita” le suelto enseguida, pensando que lo que quiere el cabrón era que le pasara unos billetes.  
“Hostia, no se te puede decir nada ¿eh Mark? “ me mira con ojos grandes, ofendidos. Te hace sentir como un jodido gilipolla “ te estoy haciendo un cumplido…” se gira y sigue afeitándose. Yo me hundo en el agua caliente que ya me tapa hasta los hombros  
“ Vale… “ le digo sin saber mucho que más decirle. Giro la canilla para cortar el agua. El cuarto está lleno de vapor.  
“… Solo te digo que un poco de jabón y un buen corte pueden arreglar a cualquiera. Hasta Begbie podría verse majo si se afeitase ese bigote de plomero. Madre mía ¿acaso ningún de ustedes sabe que es el acondicionador? … ¿o el after-shave?” me dice arrastrando las “Sh” para imitar a Sean Connery, la obsesión de este tío con el actor es una mierda que no voy a entender nunca.  
Se echa el contenido de una botellita verde sobre la palma y se la esparce sobre el rostro recién afeitado. Es una perfumada porquería que llena todo el baño de ese olor, el olor de Sick Boy. Como un animal marcando territorio.  
“Perdóname si no me raya mi imagen personal y la opinión del resto, ególatra metrosexual… “ me rio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Bañarse no está tan mal  
“Brillante Renton…” Sick Boy aplaude “ el literato ilustrado, el universitario resentido ¡destructor nihilista de los constructos sociales!… anda y suelta tamaña ironía ¿No eres tú el que dice que debemos desafiar la idea del macho escocés?”  
Gruño. Me ha pillado en mis propias palabras. Prende un cigarrillo y se vuelve a sentar en el retrete.  
“¿Cómo era lo que decías el otro día? A si… “Simon, en unos años ya no existirán hombres o mujeres… solo gilipollas”. Bueno, es una teoría interesante Rents… características intrínsecamente femeninas, características intrínsecamente masculinas… ¿Qué es lo que te hace ser un macho? ¿Cuantos coños te cojas? ¿Cuán lejos puedes mear? ¿Cuán grande tienes la polla?” me señala el cabrón, burlón. “O como nuestro querido Franco… la capacidad de cagarte a puños con el primer gilipolla que te mire “ había ganado mi atención. 

No me gusta admitirlo, pero disfruto un poco las teorías y filosofías de Simon. Es el único de mis colegas con el que puedo discutir estas cosas. Spuds es un buen tío, pero como él mismo diría… no es el gato más iluminao del barrio y Begbie está solo dos pasos más adelante que un mono en lo que a pensamiento abstracto se refiere. Tommy también podía conversar. Podía.  
Sick Boy es inteligente, hay que admitirlo. Aunque no me causa confianza hablarle francamente desde hace años. Antes le podía soltar el rollo de lo que pensaba y escuchaba atento, incluso lograba soltarme una sonrisa que no fuese forzada cuando me revolvía las ideas en sus argumentos hedonistas. Ahora en realidad, es el tipo de tío que puede hacerte sentir cómodo al punto de que le sueltes alguna información que pueda usar en contra tuyo al rato. La gente cambia, o quizás siempre fue así.  
Me pasa el cigarrillo encendido y le pego una calada, animándolo a que siga con un gesto de la mano.  
“Begbie por ejemplo…” se daba el gusto de hablar a la ligera del vagabundo porque se había pirao. Hace dos días que no llegaba y tenía fe en que lo hubiese agarrado la poli “ ¿Qué fue lo que me contaste que pasó en el club?” se ríe y yo me río entre dientes también, fumando y devolviéndoselo.  
“Franco salió pitando cuando se dio cuenta que la pivón con al que se estaba besando era trava “ nos reímos los dos ampliamente, como unos criajos “… coño, estaba como loco intentando convencerme o convencerse de que le gustaban las tías… casi me corta los huevos cuando se me ocurrió soltarle que quizás le podría haber gustado probar una polla” más risas histéricas. Yo, por acordarme de la cara de Franco, y Sick Boy, imaginándose la situación. Por un momento las cosas parecen buenas, normales, Si y yo como cuando teníamos 17. Me acuerdo de las fotos que metíamos en las paradas del autobús y súbitamente soy muy consiente de mi desnudez. Me tapo un poco la polla, poco me ha servido para otra cosa que no sea mear últimamente.  
“ Mi punto exactamente mi querido Renton…” se detiene para chupar el cigarrillo profundamente entre risa y risa “… Francis Begbie, el que ya hemos propuesto como modelo de masculinidad. En su debido momento se morrea con un tío pintado de mujer sin cuestionárselo… ¡hasta! el fatídico momento en que no le encuentra el coño… ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros entonces Rents?” se detiene a mirarme. Frunzo el ceño, pasándome la barra de jabón sobre los hombros. Espero que continué antes de decir algo, es mejor no interrumpir a Sick Boy cuando se ha largado en un monólogo “ es decir… tú se la has chupado a un tío ¿no?”  
La barra se me escapa de las manos y salpica para todos lados cuando cae dentro del agua. Tony le debe haber ido con el cuento del tío del London Apprentice, o quizás fue Caroline. Temo que se convierta en otra de las historias que Simon usa para dejarme como empollón como la de Laura McEwan. Ya no me queda otra que atenerme a la verdad, me había quedado mucho rato en silencio y éste otorgaba.  
“Seh, bueno…” Mi supuesto colega no tenía cara de querer cogerme el pelo así que asentí suavemente sin mirarlo “Él lo había hecho antes y… “ intenté quizás en algún punto justificarme, pero ya daba igual “… tíos, tías… me gustan más las chicas, pero no se… Cuando estas con el jaco no se te cruza por la cabeza querer echarte un polvo. Fuera de él, bueno… todo parece recuperar importancia ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?” miré a Sick Boy. Me parecía raro que me soltara este rollo tan de repente, nunca había tratado el tema en realidad. Sick Boy, con toda su supuesta calidad de chulo, parecía la persona más lejana a preguntar o siquiera hablar sobre ligarse un tipo  
“ Mira, vale… cuestionas el concepto de masculinidad, cuestionas el concepto de qué es femenino y qué es masculino…” dice señalando a un lado y luego a las cosas de tocador que se ha traído, su “kit de chorba” como le dice Begbie “ chicas que parecen chicos, chicos que parecen chicas y que se tiran a otros chicos o como vaya la canción. Cuestionas todo, hasta llegas a cuestionar si eres heterosexual … “ repite la acción señalándose a sí mismo “ o… “ deja al aire mirándome a mí.  
“ Que te den Simon… “ ladro tirándole una palada de agua sucia en la cara.  
“ No me rayes, Rents… te gustan los tíos y las tías…” se encoge de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa, botando el cigarro arruinado a un rincón. Estruja su camiseta mojada y se seca la cara con ella antes de sacársela. Se aclara la garganta y con gran parsimonia recita “ nadie nace heterosexual…” empieza, pero le interrumpo  
“sino que es por defecto. Sí, sí… me jode que me cites a mí mismo, Si” me termino de lavar el cabello, ya me está cabreando la conversación y me da la sensación de que Sick Boy intenta sacarme verdad por mentira; ya sea para poner a Begbie en contra mía o para sacarme guita en algún momento, el muy cabrón “ ¿Qué tanto interés tienes en que haya dado una mamada? ¿Te da curiosidad probar una verga?” es un intento patético de defenderme y lo noto muy tarde cuando ya he soltado la respuesta.  
Para mi sorpresa Simon parece sorprendido y mira para otro lado. No pasa desapercibido que le he pillado por el color bermejo que tienen sus orejas. Es uno de esos milagros que pasan cada 2000 años… que los Hibs vayan punteros y que Simon David Williamson esté cortado. Se han invertido los papeles y no me voy a perder la oportunidad de joderlo por venderme la tv.  
“ Vete a dar por culo, Rents “ musita un tanto patético. Comprueba mi punto.  
Me rio apoyándome en el borde de la tina y le acaricio la rodilla, sólo para joderle. Sicks pega un salto y retrae el cuerpo pegándose el lavamanos. Mi polla, que creía inútil para siempre, pega un salto y amenaza con empalmarse. Me sorprende, pero quizás no me disgusta. En algún punto pensé en llegar hasta el final con un tío, si de paso me puedo joder a Simon… bienvenido sea.


	2. Temptation - New order

Narrado por Renton

Tengo a Sick Boy pegado a la pared de azulejos. Nos morreamos brusco, como si aún estuviésemos discutiendo el concepto de masculinidad y dominancia. El olor del after-shave se me pega a la piel.

Como todos en algún momento creo, me pregunté si Simon besaba bien. No podía ser solo su capacidad de labia y de inventar castillos de aire lo que atraía a cuanto coño pusiese sus ojos encima. Tengo razón… si le sigo besando perderé el poco control que le he puesto encima, en especial en el momento que note que me tiene más doblao que yo a él. Por suerte está aún demasiado metido en sobreponerse a la amoralidad teórica que implica estarse besando con un tío, más aún un colega al que considera el chorbo más patético de Edimburgo, como para notar que es él quien tiene el control. Me he empalmado duro, y asumo que debe ser por la falta de uso y no al hecho en sí de besar a Simon.  
“¡Ah! Me has mordido, puto…” ladra cuando le mordisqueo el labio inferior en un intento de soltarme un poco.  
“Joder Simon, tan delicado…” me burlo volviéndole a lamer el labio. Pone esa cara de frustración y nervios y por un momento creo que se va a alejar y salir echando leches, pero se me pega al cuerpo y me vuelve a besar. Se me escapa un gemido cuando pega sus caderas a las mías y noto con no soy el único duro. Sick Boy me mira entre idiota y sorprendido, antes de mirarme la polla. Yo estoy desnudo, aun mojado de haberme salido de un salto de la bañera y él, en algún punto, se sacó la camiseta mojada. Me siento expuesto y avergonzado. Sería mucho peor si no fuese porque noto que es él el que se siente en verdadera desventaja   
“… ¿La quieres chupar?” le pregunto lo más natural posible sorprendido de que no me falle la voz, intentando apurar un tanto las cosas al ver que me mira angustiado “ Anda… no te va a morder” le paso una mano por la cintura y le apretó el culo. Sick Boy pega un salto y me empuja para sacarme de encima, yo me quedo contra la pared riendo un tanto, como si estuviese colocao. Es un gusto verlo así de jodido.  
“¡Oh, cierra la boca Renton!” exclama o me pide. Me pone la mano sobre la boca, efectivamente cerrándomela con el pulgar bajo mi mentón “… Solo cierra la boca. Ya es bastante difícil sin tener que escucharte” Sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos, nervioso. Joder, si está sufriendo tanto por esto que mejor se largue. Estoy a punto de decirle que ya no va cuando veo que se agacha, apoyado en sus rodillas y sentándose en sus talones. Mira mi pene duro y luego levanta la vista para mirarme a mí. Parezco un gilipolla mirándole de vuelta, probablemente lamiéndome los labios como un niñato virgen.  
“No… no te vayas a correr en mi boca porque te mato, ¿eh cabrón?... te lo advierto…” dice sin mirarme, en voz baja. Yo le asiento, le hubiese dicho que si a cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento. Se vuelve a lamer los labios y por fin toma la base de mi polla con su mano, le veo abrir la boca y lentamente mete mi pene en ella. La boca de Simon es caliente y húmeda y  
“ Ah, coño… cuidado con los dientes, Si” le digo cogiéndole del cabello rubio para retirarlo. 

Me ha rozado la polla con los dientes de adelante. Es evidente que no tiene puta idea de lo que está haciendo y por vez primera yo tengo algo que enseñarle al sátiro éste. Parece entender lo que le digo y enfunda sus dientes con sus labios y vuelve a intentarlo. Ahora si va mejor, y se siente bien… miro hacia abajo como Sick Boy intenta meterse mi verga en la boca y me pregunto si ahora le parecerá tan chica. Medio sonrío ante la idea, pero el muy putillo recuerda que tiene lengua y comienza a usarla. Me fallan las rodillas y suelto un quejido dejándole hacer, guiando el tiempo al tirarle suavemente de la cola de caballo.

 

La vez anterior que un chico me la chupo, tenía problemas para mantenerla arriba. Se me bajaba a cada rato por mucho que lo hiciese bien. Simon es un asco, la chupa terrible… pero mi polla no se baja, y sé que si sigue así me voy a terminar por correr. Mascullo y respiro profundo, sin dejar de mirarle la cara cada vez que se la mete en la boca. Cuando lo pillo mirándome hacia arriba, esconde la cara avergonzado. Tiene una mano en la base de mi pene y con la otra se apoya en el suelo. Cuando me doy cuenta qué esa mano ahora intenta sacar su propio pene, Sick Boy corriéndose pajas delante mío, apretó brusco los ojos y pienso en el departamento que no puedo vender, en los ronquidos de Begbie, incluso en la puta de Margaret Tatcher en tanga, cualquier cosa para no correrme.   
Sick Boy comienza a gemir, como un ronroneo en el fondo de su garganta mientras se masturba. Le cojo del cabello y enredando los dedos en su rubio oxigenado hundo mi erección hasta el fondo de su garganta. El cabrón pega un quejido ahogado y me empuja, tosiendo e intentando eliminar el reflejo de nauseas. Logro controlarme así para no correrme, respirando por la boca.  
“¡Joder Mark!” tose un poco y me mira con ojos lloroso y odio “Me cago en la puta … ¿Quieres que vomite acaso? Maldito sádico, loco de mierda…” se limpia el borde de la boca, levantándose del piso. 

No le dejo volver a hablar porque pego la boca a la de él. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo con ansias. Tiene una espalda grande, pero las caderas estrechas. Siento que me aprieta el huesudo culo y ya no me da resquemor cogerle el miembro y acariciarlo. Sick gime dentro de mi boca y me recorre con las manos suavemente, como debe de hacer con las mujeres que se monta, pero es brusco y rudo cuando me besa. Se me ha ido la dominancia de las manos, y como era de esperarse Sick Boy me tiene a su disposición. La mano que tiene en mi culo acaricia y separa mis nalgas y, con un dedo, me aprieta el periné. 

No, ni de coña. No iba a dejar que me cogiera el culo. Tendré curiosidad por ligar con un tío y estaré caliente pero así no me iba. No iba a ser yo el que mordiera la almohada. Le aparto.  
“No me vas a dar por el culo Simon…” le digo serio, firme.   
“Vamos Mark… no te voy a hacer daño, lo juro” dice medio sonriéndome. Sin dejar de acariciarme el culo y ahora besándome lentamente el cuello “Jamás haría algo que te hiriese ¿eh?” me encabrona el tono que usa, como si fuese un putón cualquiera. Debe ser las mismas chorradas que le suelta a sus putas. No me importa que sean mentiras, pero me jode que piense que se las voy a creer.  
“Que te den. Si tanto quieres, tu pon el culo y yo te doy” sonrío. Me mira como si estuviese haciéndome el idiota, pero se echa a un lado cuando le doy una nalgada. A estas alturas tiene los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y su erección es tan notoria como la mía.  
“Pues entonces hasta acá quedo el rollo porque ni de joda me vas a coger tú, Rent-Boy “ 

 

Nos miramos como dos idiotas, sin saber que hacer ahora. Me duele la polla de tan dura que está y me arrepiento de no haberlo dejado terminarme con la boca. Me he pasado pensando que podría metérselo a Sick Boy y ahora estamos igual que cuando empezamos. Al menos me he dado un baño, pienso mientras le suelto y me voy caminando a la habitación para vestirme. Pensaba preguntarle si quería ir a arrendar un video de James Bond, pero recuerdo que no tengo tv para ver nada. 

Estoy abriendo el cajón de la ropa cuando siento el cuerpo de Sick contra el mío, desde atrás. Me toma el pene y me lo acaricia mientras me muerde el cuello, apretándome contra el mueble. No demoro nada en volverme a endurecer y me sorprende que después de tantos meses sin uso me siga funcionando tan rápido.

Termino de todos modos sobre la cama, boca arriba y con las piernas separadas. Sicks me besa el cuello y me sujeta las bolas antes de deslizar su mano por mi perineo. Una oportunidad, solo una le voy a dar… me rindo porque su boca está mordiéndome las tetillas y es tan extraño que todo el morbo es suficiente para hacerlo placentero. El primer dedo se siente terrible, no mejor que los jodidos supositorios de opio. Me duele y ni siquiera los manoseos de Sick Boy me distraen de eso. Me pregunto de donde coño a sacado lubricante y prefiero no saber.  
“Que va… Simon, duele” me quejo apretando los labios. Me besa la cara y dice un montón de burradas en mi oído que no alcanzo a entender porque siento de repente como si me hubiesen metido un chute de la heroína más pura de Swanney. Curvo la espalda y gimo quedo, algo ha hecho Sick Boy porque ya no se siente mal… sino jodidamente delicioso. Asumo que así se siente cuando aprietan tu próstata y porqué los maricas lo disfrutan tanto.  
Sick Boy se ríe, completamente en control otra vez. Me come la oreja tirándome de la argolla y yo me dejo porque no le alcanzo ni para tocarlo. Su dedo sigue apretando mi próstata y cuando mete otro ni me entero. Me mira desde arriba completamente en su elemento, tan distinto a como estaba 10 minutos atrás con mi polla atravesada en la boca. Tengo los ojos cerrados así que no veo a donde se va cuando se aleja de mí, reconozco el sonido de un paquete de preservativos al abrirse e intento enderezarme, pero el peso de su cuerpo está de nuevo sobre mí.  
“No te muevas Mark… te va a molestar” me advierte y le quiero decir que se vaya a tomar por culo, pero no alcanzo. Saca sus dedos y lo cambia por la cabeza de su pene. Los dos gemimos cuando me penetra. Duele más que la puta y no es ni por cerca agradable, Sick Boy tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza suavemente echada hacia atrás. Evidentemente es agradable para él, cacho cabrón.  
“Coño, mierda…” me quejo de nuevo, con ojo cerrados intentando alejarme, pero las manos de este tío me retienen de las caderas “ ¡Sácalo Simon! Duele…” le pido, pero ni estúpido me hubiese hecho caso. Acerca su cara a la mía y me besa comenzando a moverse lento. Me dice que ya pasa, que me relaje y gime y me habla en italiano y dice mi nombre… no tengo cabeza para pensar en todo lo que dice, en que quizás le dice esto a sus putas también. Pienso que quizás con un puro chute esto hubiese sido más fácil, quizás incluso fumándome un caño o con tan solo con algo de priva encima. Pero estoy jodidamente sobrio de todo menos de Simon Williamson.  
“Mark…” me llama y abro los ojos mirándole. Tiene los ojos azules y yo verdes, me recuerda a una canción de New Order.  
I’ve never seen anyone quite like you before  
“UGH!!!”  
PUTA MADRE  
Jo-joder  
Lo ha encontrado otra vez. Comienza a moverse y yo con él a medida que se vuelve más fácil. Simon gime mirándome, tiene mis dos piernas doblada sobre sus hombros y su pene enterrado en mi culo golpeándome directamente en la próstata. Me agarro la polla y me masturbo al mismo tiempo que me embiste. Ya no duele, puta, coño… se siente bastante bien. Joder, más que bien. Ahora soy yo el que busca ir más rápido.  
“N-no cierres los ojos Rents… mírame” masculla y yo los abro otra vez. Le miro, quizás es su rollo. Ya no me importa.  
“Si… mierda… me corro” es verdad. Ya no aguanto y me importa poco si después se vuelve un objeto de burla. Se apura él mismo y me da más duro, bajando mis piernas y acomodándolas a cada lado de sus caderas. Se dobla sobre mí y me muerde mentón en un gruñido. Yo me corro, mi semen desparramado en mi mano, en su vientre y el mío. Simon me embiste un par de veces más y gime apenas, en un quejido atorado en su garganta. Se ha corrido y se tumba sobre mí un momento. Le tengo rodeado con piernas y brazos. Respiramos agitados y por alguna razón me planta un beso justo detrás de la oreja izquierda.

 

Con la calentura fuera del cuerpo, me dolía el culo un montón y estaba consiente de todo lo que había pasado. Caliente es parecido a andar ebrio, no asumes consecuencias. Sick Boy se quita el condón y lo arroja a la pila de mugre acumulándose en una esquina. Siento el peso de su cuerpo acostándose junto a mí en la cama y como crujen los resortes del viejo colchón. Siento el olor de un cigarrillo y extiendo mi mano para que me lo pase. Fumamos un rato en silencio, lado a lado, pero sin tocarnos.  
“Teoría comprobada… y bellamente ilustrada” dice de repente gesticulando con las manos, aplaudiendo para darle más énfasis a lo dicho. Me giro a mirarle, aun acostado en la cama.  
“No comprobaste un carajo Sicks…”  
“¡Claro que si!... no soy heterosexual por defecto sino por elección” se ha parado de la cama y lo veo caminar por el departamento.  
“Que cara tienes, tío…” le suelto. Joder, como tan cara dura “¡Acabas de echar un polvo conmigo!” me enderezo y lo miro, pero me duele apoyarme sobre el culo. Ha comenzado a vestirse.  
“Mi punto exactamente… “  
“Eso no es ni vagamente un argumento”  
“Me he cogido un tío y no lo volvería a hacer… caso resuelto” se encoge de hombros y apaga la colilla en un cenicero repleto “Nadie puede decir que no lo intenté…”

 

Me deja colgado su argumento, uno en el que había pensado antes incluso para mí. Estaba muy concentrado en correrme como para darme cuenta la real intención de Sick Boy; para él esto era solamente un experimento socio-sexual por decirlo de algún modo. Yo sólo era un sujeto de prueba. Puto cabrón.  
Me desarmo de nuevo en la cama y con más fuerza que dé costumbre me dan unas ganas locas de volver al jaco, chutarme hasta que todo me importe una mierda. Ya lo dijo Ali en su momento, un chute le gana a cualquier inyección de carne… mejor que cualquier polla.  
“Mejor te vistes antes que aparezca Begbie “ escucho a Sick Boy buscar las llaves. La puerta se abre y se cierra y se ha ido.  
La mentalidad de yonkie no cambia, solo cambia la droga.  
Al menos me he bañado.


	3. Out in the Streets - The Shangri-Las

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick boy intenta manipular a Renton en que lo deje volver al piso, intentando escapar de Begbie. En la conversación se filtran otros temas como lidiar con la cotidianidad de vivir una vida estándar e intentar luchar contra los demonios que salen cuando la sobriedad se vuelve terrible.  
> ademas, le toca a Simon ir a abajo.

**Narrado por Sick Boy**

“Es una porquería…” me soltó el pelirrojo mugroso, despreciando al regalo que le traía. Ese era el problema de Renton, jamás aprecia lo que los demás hacen por él. Un jodido egoísta.  
“¿¡Qué dices!? Es de la mejor tecnología japonesa y… es compacta para asegurar su transporte. No sabes lo que me costó conseguirla…” le discuto, pero aun así no parece darse por enterado de mi sincera intención en compensarle haber empeñado su televisión “además, la compré con mi dinero…. 100% legal”  
Se acerca y revisa el aparato, obviamente el cabrón no me cree, debe pesar que a robe de algún museo. Vale, es una porquería de televisión… no tiene mando, es en blanco y negro, y no es más grande que una caja de cereal. Tengo cierta seguridad en que debe provocar un cortocircuito cada vez que se enchufa, pero el putillo debería apreciar por lo menos mi buena intención.  
“Esto no compensa la tv que vendiste, Sick boy” Me apunta con su cochino dedo. Aun así, enciende la jodida tv y mira otra nueva versión de _Jane Eyre_ que la BBC saca cada año. Me siento junto a él en la cama e intento mantener la fachada de buenos amigos, aunque me urge gritarle, reprocharle por haberme dejado viviendo con Begbie en ese asqueroso piso en medio de la nada. Me tiene durmiendo en un sillón ¡a mí!  
_“No she puede vivir ashi, Shimon”  
“Por supuesto que no Sean, lo solucionare ahora mismo” _ pero para eso debía convencer a mi supuesto amigo de permitirme volver a su piso, o incluso mejor… que se llevara a Begbie de vuelta. Si jugaba bien mis cartas, con cuidado, usando la culpa que solía volver a apoderarse de Renton cuando estaba sobrio incluso podría llegar a conseguir que me dejase este departamento y se fuese él con Begbie ¿era tan difícil? __Confío en tus habilidades, Shimon _.___

______ _ _ _ _

Nos quedamos mirando la tv un rato. He traído un six pack de Guinness en gesto de paz e intento tomármela con asco. No puedo entender como le gusta esta cerveza con gusto a meado, aunque era mejor que la Tennet’s que traía Begbie al por mayor al piso. Todo sea para poner a Renton en el plano de discutir mi cambio de domicilio. Abro una lata y se la paso.  
“¿Ha venido entonces tu chica?” le digo, para empezar a conversar de lo que fuese  
“¿Qué chica?” lo juro, Mark no se daría por enterado de nada sino lo golpease en la cara  
“Diane… la escolar que te tiras, asaltacunas” me doy el gusto de recordarle. Parece captar su atención y se gira molesto hacia mí.  
“¿Yo asaltacunas?... te recuerdo a la pobre María. Eso era ilegal Sick boy” realmente parece feliz de sacarme en cara eso, haciendo énfasis en el “Sick” de mi sobre nombre “No, no ha venido… está preocupada de los exámenes y eso” no sé si me miente o no, pero me sirve de todos modos para engancharme de eso, para meterle conversación.  
“Nada que lamentar, Mr. Renton… nada que lamentar. Seguro debe ser excitante disponer de una jovencita, dulce bambina, que te haga el favor, pero no siempre se puede ganar” se atreve a entornarme los ojos mientras se toma la cerveza que he traído pero yo me mantengo en papel, un profesional “No te preocupes Marco…Hoy mismo puedo asegurarle un buen coño para que no pase más noches solo… sabes lo que dicen… las penas de futbol se pasan con futbol; las penas de mujeres… “  
“...se pasan con más mujeres” me interrumpe y se gira a mirarme alzando ambas cejas, como si le acabase de decir que Spuds es el primer ministro “¿Estuviste hablando con Begbie acaso?… me dijo lo mismo el otro día”  
Niego. ¿Qué voy yo a hablar con ese pseudo-simio sin control de impulsos? Me paso la mitad del tiempo intentando no cruzarme en su camino ya que el encierro tiene al generalissimo cada día más psicótico. No faltará mucho para que me encuentren abierto a la mitad como un pez a la orilla del Támesis, apuñalado 100 veces por no asentir por enésima vez a las historias repetidas e inventadas del pordiosero. Triste día para las mujeres de todo el Reino Unido.  
“¿Cuándo te dijo eso?... es una frase muy común en Edimburgo en todo caso ¿Ya te estás volviendo inglés, Mark?” le digo en mi mejor acento británico. Me entorna los ojos y mira hacia otro lado terminándose la Guinness sin responderme. Me jode que no me preste atención, es un mínimo de cordialidad con su invitado. Podrá ser que Mark sea el más educado en términos académicos pero sus modales dejan mucho que desear. Suspiro largo “En fin… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a disfrutar nuestra juventud en esta hermosa noche londinense? Te presentaré una amiga… _bellísima _,__ buen culo, pocas tetas… marimacha como te gustan. Nunca termino por entender ese gusto tuyo pero bueno” estaba incluso dispuesto a ayudarlo con eso, y por mi madre que es difícil lograr que el esquivajabones piojoso logre ligar con alguna tía.  
“No me va… mañana tengo que trabajar” casi se me cae la cara. Está bien, Renton ha tomado el camino de la rectitud y toda esa mierda…y siempre fue alguna especie de ermitaño antisocial pero la parte de querer acostarse temprano me mataba.  
“Bravo, Mark…” le aplaudo lentamente tumbándome en su cama. Es vieja y le salta uno que otro resorte, pero es mil veces mejor que dormir en el sillón o con Begbie “Has logrado convertirte en el trabajador de clase media cuadriculado que siempre odiaste… pronto vendrá la novia con cara de caballo, conocer a los padres, la hipoteca para el departamento, el auto, los hij-“  
“Me cago en la puta, cierra la boca Simon…” se gira asqueado y sé que he dado en el blanco. Bastaba con remover solo un poco el odio intrínseco que tiene por los estándares sociales y la conformidad como para devolverlo a su viejo nihilista ser. Ese Renton me gusta más, me jode verlo intentar llevar una vida normal cuando hace años que ese tren se fue de la estación.  
Me debe haber visto la sonrisa en la cara porque se sulfura aún más y se para de la cama abriendo otra cerveza. Me despejo la garganta y tarareo una vieja canción de las Shangri-Las que recuerdo que mi madre cantaba, le viene al dedillo.  
_“He don’t hang around with the gang no more, he don’t do the wild things that he did before” _s__ iempre he cantado bien pero ahora me esfuerzo en hacerlo más ridículo para exasperar a Mark.  
“Solo porque tengo un trabajo no me estoy volviendo un burgués. Mira la porquería de lugar en la que vivo… ¿te parece que soy parte de la feliz clase media?” patea una lata y yo me maravillo con el estado en el que le he puesto con una sola frase. Tan, tan predecible “… otra cosa es que tu no tengas puta idea de cómo ganar dinero que no sea estafando gente o sacándosela a tus putas… ah perdón, novias…” se corrige, sonriendo amplio. Odio esa jodida sonrisa sociópata que tiene, se le achinan un poco los ojos y es como si toda su cara se riese, margaritas incluidas.  
“No te la agarres conmigo, colega…” no pierdo la calma y levanto las manos “sabes que soy el más orgulloso de ti por mantener una vida honorable. Un gran ejemplo…”  
“Jódete Simon” se deja caer sentado sobre la cama y se bebe el resto de la lata. Está furioso, más de lo que debería para ese simple comentario.  
“¿No es esto lo que siempre quisiste, Mark?... esto ha sido lo más estable que ha sido tu vida desde la uni en Aberdeen”  
“Pues… ya no sé”  
Eso me pilla por sorpresa y me enderezo en la cama sobre mis codos. Se pasa varias veces la mano por el cabello que tiene cortado casi a ras y se rasca la nuca. Hace eso cuando está ansioso  
“Oye, oye… calma” me preocupa un poco ¿vale? “No te hagas un lio la cabeza… no es que vayas a volver al Jaco… ¿no?” súbitamente me parece que quizás no es tan tirado de las mechas. Hasta a mí me motiva volver a engancharme y si él lo hace, no me molestaría acompañarle a lo de la Madre Superiora.  
“Ni de coña…” me asegura y me alegra, porque no le habría podido decir que no. Siempre ha tenido más voluntad que yo, aunque jamás se lo vaya a aceptar “desengancharme la última vez fue un infierno Si… tú me viste” continúa.  
“Eras un culo… todo sudor, gritos y angustia”  
“Seh. No quiero eso de nuevo…” se pasa la mano por el pelo y me mira “Por eso me largué de Leith. Allá todo me recuerda al Jaco… aunque parece que ni Londres es lo bastante lejos”  
Prendo un cigarrillo y se lo ofrezco. Joder, todo se ha puesto muy melodramático para mi gusto y no estoy para protagonizar un culebrón a lo _Crossroads._  
“Ya, ya… no le des más vueltas al asunto ¿eh?” le palmeo la espalda para consolarlo y reevalúo. Quizás esto pueda mover a mi favor “Estás bien. Tienes un buen curro, quizás es aburrido, pero no es como que no puedas conseguir algo mejor…”  
“Sí, lo sé…” suspira “es el jodido aburrimiento el que me deprime…”  
“Finalmente te reenganchas para escapar la modorra del día a día…” le suelto, y es la verdad. El jaco, el speed, incluso la priva… todas son maneras de dejar de pensar un poco en lo absolutamente jodido que es todo; O, por último, si aún lo piensas, te importa un carajo porque tienes otras cosas en mente. En mi caso, quizás ligar tenía una función similar. Pero esa era una cuestión en la que no quería pensar demasiado.  
“Es eso… exactamente” me mira y me sonríe. Me gusta su sonrisa.  
“Brindemos… por nosotros ¿Quién hay como nosotros? que moriremos de aburrimiento y sobriedad” levanto la cerveza ya desabrida y Mark hace lo mismo.  
“Bien pocos, maldita sea, y están todos muertos…” me responde al clásico brindis escocés y por un momento se me contagia esa estúpida sensación de patriotismo huérfano que debe quedar en alguno de nosotros. Ese que sale solo cuando los ingleses nos joden o alguien menciona al Hibs. Ambos estamos algo más animado y una sonrisa le baila en el borde de la boca al otro idiota. Parece un bufón, o más bien uno de esos payasos tristes que te producen ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo de lo patéticos que son.  
“Gracias Simon…” me suelta de repente, pensando que de verdad le he dicho eso para animarlo. Yo le sonrío y me encojo de hombros con falsa modestia.  
“Eh, no ha sido nada… solo subiéndole el animo a un compañero. Si prefieres nos quedamos viendo una película en el cable… tengo una botella de Vodka si se te antoja” me quito los zapatos y me tiendo en la cama a mis anchas. Parece que le he convencido y se acerca a cambiar los canales hasta dar con una repetición de _Apocalypse now _.__ Se gira y me mira de una manera rara, yo trato de ignorarlo mientras veo a unos americanos ciegos moler a metralla y napalm un pueblito vietnamita.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Renton es todo pensamientos, puros análisis de intenciones y motivaciones para hacer esta o tal cosa. El problema es que eso le jode y lo deprime porque lo considera un problema. Egodistónico le decía el psicólogo chungo (Tom creo que se llamaba) del centro de rehabilitación.  
Begbie está al otro lado, ese cabrón jamás ha dado dos segundos en pensar porque hace las cosas, lo mueven motivaciones básicas y animalescas, meramente de supervivencia.  
Yo creo que quizás me quedo en un término medio entre esos dos, francamente mucho más realista y evolucionado. Tengo claro y sé cuáles son mis motivaciones; sé porque actúo, pero hace ya mucho que deje de castigarme moralmente por lo sórdida que es mi línea de pensamiento. Renton insiste en decir que es una mala persona, yo solo creo que es un gilipollas sufriente y melancólico, siempre evaluando moralmente sus intenciones más que sus acciones mientras que yo… Yo tengo muy claro que soy un hijo de puta, no tiene sentido negarlo e intentar creerme las mismas mentiras que les vendo a los demás. Tengo más que claro porque me dicen Sick boy.  
“¿Qué es eso?” Renton me interrumpe, cortándome la inspiración de mi epifania.

Mierda, acabo de cometer un error fatal. Mark mira fijamente mi bolso Adidas con todas las cosas que me he traído del otro piso. Lo dejé bien arrimado al mueble de la entrada para que no lo notara, pero claro, acostado en la cama queda al descubierto. Un error de novato.  
“Ah bueno…” antes que pueda inventarle alguna estupidez creíble, se para y levanta mi bolso que evidentemente no es ligero.  
“Ni de joda Simon… no te vuelves a vivir aquí” me ha descubierto y me apunta de nuevo con el dedo arrojándome el bolso, me corta la respiración cuando me caen todas las cosas arriba del pecho. Pelirrojo mugriento ¿no sabe acaso que tengo ahí cosas que valen más que su piso y su vida entera? Cabrón.  
“Vamos Rents, no me hagas esto…” intento convencerle por la buena “Me estas mandando a la ahorca allá, tío… Begbie anda como loco y sabes que yo no soy su persona favorita ni por asomo”  
“Que no, Williamson… si tanto te urge, págate tu propio piso, pero no te vienes para acá ni en sueños” se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. Se parece terriblemente a su madre cuando nos echaba la bronca y se ponía brava porque Mark llegaba tarde o nos mandábamos algún numerito. Hola señora Renton, tanto tiempo sin verla… ¿sabe que le he dado por el culo a su hijo el jueves pasado? Por cierto, lamento lo de Billy. Un orgullo para el reino, si que si… no como su jodido hijo del medio que es un pringao egoísta.  
“Estoy en cero, Rents… ni una perra a mi favor. Te estoy pidiendo un apoyo como amigo… ¡si nos conocemos desde primaria, joder!” le insisto, pero no está picando  
“Ándate a vivir con alguna de tus chicas entonces… ¿qué pasó con la franchuta esa?”  
“¿Fabienne? Que va… insiste en que me case con ella. Yo no me acerco a eso, Mark, ni amarrado”  
“Como sea Simon. No te voy a tener aquí buscando como sacar pasta vendiendo mis cosas… te conseguí un lugar en donde dormir, para eso te alcanza nuestra amistad. Si no te gusta, por mi te puedes quedar en la plaza o volverte a Leith con tu madre” me dice el muy cabrón. La calaña de amigos que tengo me sorprende cada día, un montón de hijos de putas rastreros, locos, patéticos yonkies que me arrastran a sus propios infiernos y el joputa de Mark Renton no es la excepción. No, es el peor de todos.  
Le miro con los ojos más grandes que tengo (siempre le han removido la conciencia al putillo) y ocupo mi última carta.  
“Vamos Mark. Ya me disculpé por lo de la tv… ¿Qué coño tengo que hacer para que me dejes quedar ¿eh?” cae un largo silencio entre los dos, solo de fondo el ruido de la película.  
“Déjame follarte el culo, Sick boy” Otra vez esa jodida sonrisa. Me estremezco porque parece que de repente he pisado una trampa y no me queda más que admirar a mi adversario ante una excelente jugada.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pensé que lo de la semana pasada iba a pasar sin mucho recuerdo, vaya… de saber que le había causado tanta impresión hubiese partido con otra estrategia, pero aquí estoy, con la boca abierta haciendo la mejor interpretación de Spuds de mi vida mientras Mark se me acerca ilustrando una seguridad que le queda grande, y que no le viene  
“¿Qué?” se me escapa y la voz me tiembla más de lo que esperaba. Me recompongo rápido “¿Acaso quedaste con ganas de más, Rent boy?” le voy a quitar enseguida el control y esa sonrisa engreída de la cara; pero no cede, más bien se me acerca serio.  
“Solo digo que es lo mínimo que me debes… me cogiste el culo y piraste sin decir nada. Eso no se le hace a un colega… mínimo págame con la misma moneda”  
“No sabía que te había roto el corazón, _caro mio_ ¿acaso querías caricias y besos después de correrte?” le sonrío aguantándole la mirada y veo que recula un poco ante el ridículo. Es una lucha de desgaste para ver quien cede primero  
“Si te quieres quedar entonces esas son las-” lo interrumpo antes de que siga.  
“Vale, vale… no te calientes la cabeza Rents. Entiendo…” le pongo una mano en el hombro e intento sacar mi mejor cara de derrota, aunque sé que fácilmente podría haber ganado y haberle dejado el ego hecho añicos, fácil como aplastar una alimaña “… me pones en una situación muy jodida Renton. ¿No te gustaría más al revés? No la pasaste si no mal recuerdo” intento convencerlo, no pierdo nada con hacerlo. Le agarro el mentón y le hago mirarme, pasándole el pulgar por los labios y separándoselos. Gruñe suave y pone cara de gato engrifado. Me encabronan los animales, bichos asquerosos llenos de pulgas.  
“Jodete Sicks… te toca a ti y con eso quedamos a mano” me quita la mano con la que le sujeto la cara, pero me sorprende que me bese después, brusco, raspándome la cara con la barba mal afeitada. Nunca termino de acostumbrarme a esa sensación, me da algo de lástima por las pobres tías que tiene que besarnos, frotándose contra la lija de algunos trogloditas descuidados como éste que tengo aquí tomado de la cintura. Será un menda de mierda este colorín esquivajabones pero se las apaña cuando me besa. No sé si intenta convencerme o competir conmigo pero le dejo. Es un cambio interesante morrearse con un tío y para ser sincero creo que solo se lo aguantaría a Renton, aunque jamás se lo diría.

“Ahh, coño…” me ha tirado el cabello el muy cabrón, con la mano en mi cola de caballo. Descubrió esa debilidad la última vez y la explota como cualquier novato… pero resulta efectiva de cualquier manera. Me mola muchísimo que me jalen el cabello y se me dispara una erección en los vaqueros. Le respondo soltándole la boca y dándole una buena mordida en la unión del cuello y el hombro, asegurándome de dejarle una marca  
“Sick boy, joder… no muerdas”  
“Te aguantas si me vas a jalar el cabello…” le respondo ¿Cree que me puede dar órdenes el muy imbécil? Chupo más fuerte sobre la mordida hasta que dejo un cardenal rojo y amoratado, como el chute más feo de la historia, y sonrío ante mi obra. Mark tiene las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo y respira agitado como si acabase de correr un maratón, tiene esa mirada en lo ojos que pone cuando se le ha cruzado una idea en la cabeza y me pongo algo nervioso. Quiero preguntarle en que demonios está pensando, pero en vez de eso le suelto un “¿Qué?” entrecortado al verlo cubrir completamente mi entrepierna con su mano, haciéndole presión encima y acariciándome sobre el pantalón. Ruedo los ojos hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me dejo, sacándome los pantalones y la ropa interior.  
Cuando se mete mi erección en la boca me sube un colocón de poder que me hace sonreír cruelmente. Lo miro y me da gusto porque el cabrón tiene talento. Mantiene el contacto visual, usa la lengua y ocupa su mano para agarrarme el resto de la polla que no alcanza a cubrir con su boca. Yo sentado en el borde de la cama y él arrodillado en el piso. Poder, eso es todo.  
“Si te mirases ahora Renton… un jodido experto, toda una estrella… ahh” creo que no le ha gustado mi cumplido porque me aprieta suavemente los testículos mientras me lleva al fondo de su garganta. No sé que mierda estará pensando, pero no siento que ni por cerca yo esté perdiendo en esto o Mark realmente tiene algún cable cruzado como todos los demás de la estirpe Renton. Le cojo la cabeza y me enderezo un poco para poder mover las caderas, gruñe e intenta toser, apretando la lengua contra el paladar con mi pene entremedio.  
“Ah Mark…. te estabas guardando esta habilidad” me suelta, y se limpia la boca con el borde de la mano  
“Calla sick-” le corto la frase forzando mi pene dentro de su boa  
“Perdona colega, pero esto te lo tienes merecido” Le susurro, acariciándole la nuca dulcemente para luego asegurarme de hundir mi pene lo más que puedo dentro de su boca, haciéndolo toser y llorar los ojos. ¡Le hago fama a mi nombre!… se ve jodidamente delicioso así, una mezcla de desesperación y lágrimas en su triste cara de yonkie recuperado. Me calienta. Mark se lo aguanta y no me separa, cerrando los ojos y dejándome pasar más atrás de su glotis. Coño, al menos hay una cosa que este inútil sabe hacer  
“¡Eh! ¿Qué carajo haces?” la voz me sale como un chillido y parezco una chiquilla, pero el pringao de Renton me ha metido un dedo en el culo, rodeándome las caderas con los brazos y sin dejar de chuparme la polla “Suelta cabrón… ahhh” intento empujarle la cabeza, pero sigue en lo suyo y su boca me distrae lo suficiente para darme cuenta que me voy dejando. Me acuerdo de Ali y su strap-on.  
“Este era el trato Si…” le miro ya que por fin se ha sacado mi pene de la boca. Habla con voz algo ronca, asumo que le he hecho algo de daño “Recuerda lo que me dijiste. Relájate y tranquilo…” me parafrasea el muy hijo de puta lamiéndome la verga completa sin dejar de prepararme el culo. Ruedo las caderas pensando si aún tengo posibilidades de escaparme.  
_Le cose si fanno per vivere_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Es indigno. Me tiene con el culo en aire, yo con la cara escondida en mis brazos preguntándome como he llegado a esta situación, pero aquí estoy. Gimiendo porque Renton me sigue masturbando y ya con (creo) que dos dedos dentro de mí. Me prometí no volver a este escenario, es el placer culpable que no me permito a pesar de que tengo claro que me gusta que me estimulen la próstata. Hasta ahora solo Alison lo había hecho, y era secreto de estado, información privilegiada. Ella no le contaría a Mark ¿verdad? No… se llevan demasiado mal como para andarse comentando esas cosas. Se separa de mi para buscar condones y yo me masturbo para no desconcentrarme. ¿De verdad voy a dejar que esto llegue hasta el final?  
“Demonios, puta madre…” su queja llama mi atención, me giro y lo veo ahí, como un idiota intentando abrir un paquete de preservativos. Ya no sé si reír o llorar porque no puedo creer que hasta esto no lo pueda hacer bien.  
“Dame acá” le suelto furioso, abriendo la porquería. Ante los ojos frustrados y avergonzados de Mark le cojo la polla y le coloco el condón, asegurándome de darle unas buenas caricias para dejarlo bien erecto. Me mira aturdido, queriendo cogerme de las caderas, pero lo empujo primero tendiéndolo en la cama.  
“Pero que mierda Sick boy…” se intenta levantar, pero le gano subiéndome a sus caderas  
“No es nada personal Rents… pero cierra la boca y déjame a mi ¿vale?” le ladro. Estoy furioso, y caliente y frustrado. Me jode estar así, y mucho más que sea Renton el que me ponga de esta manera. Le cojo la polla y apoyándome con una palma en su pecho me dejo empalar muy lento. La boca de Rents hace una “o” pequeña y gime ahogado, yo hago un ruido similar que no puedo controlar.  
“¿Estás bien? “me pregunta de repente y yo abro los ojos asintiendo. Respirando profundo e intentando relajarme.  
“Que va… estoy… estupendo…” digo rondando muy despacio las caderas para probar, pero como un desesperado Renton me embiste y se me escapa un grito agudo de dolor… o creo que es de dolor “¡Quieto, mierda!... joder Mark, déjame a mí un poco ¿quieres? Que si te mueves como un idiota…”  
“Ok, ok… vale. Eres imposible Simon…” me suelta frustrado sin soltarme las caderas, tomando mi erección en su mano para masturbarme.

Que se joda, será a mi ritmo. Tiene lo que quiere, me está follando el culo, pero yo lo haré a mi parecer. Comienzo a moverme lento, probando y logrando adaptarme de a poco hasta que por fin logro el justo roce, el golpe certero en la próstata. Se me escapa un gemido y miro hacia abajo a Renton que me mira con cara de imbécil, como el consolador humano más bobo del mundo. Se ve delicioso con los labios entre abiertos y la lengua suavemente asomada mientras se coordina conmigo y ya no tengo que guiarlo yo. Lo dejo, ahora que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y no lo hace ni por asomo tan mal  
“¿Esto querías Renton?... mírame entonces ¿no?” le digo, tomándole el brazo con que se ha cubierto los ojos para que no me deje de mirar. Se me cruza por la cabeza que piensa en otra persona y me molesta al punto que fuerzo mi pulgar en su boca para llamar su atención, acariciándole la lengua. Con el cabello corto se ve algo más masculino, pero sigue siendo tan jodidamente andrógino.  
“Joder Sicks… ven” me acerca a él de un tirón. Es todo ansias, acariciándome, besándome y yo que soy un bocazas cuando estoy caliente me controlo lo suficiente para no decir tantas burradas o al menos hablarle en italiano para que no me entienda. “me corro…” masculla mordiéndose el labio y joder, que alegría porque estoy en las mismas.  
Renton echa la cara hacia atrás y curva el cuerpo, sus parpados caen hasta la mitad y parpadea muy rápidamente mientras suelta unos suaves quejidos, sacudiéndose “P-puta madre… ahh, puta madre Simon” Por dios, pone la misma cara al correrse que al chutarse y me queda muy grabado en la memoria que la próxima vez (si es que hay próxima vez) que lo vea meterse un chute, mi pene se va a empalmar hasta el techo  
Me quedo con esa imagen, pero mi cuerpo me traiciona y me corro solo con verlo, sobre su vientre y su pecho sin llegar a caerle en el rostro. Una pena, quería marcarlo.

Me molesta admitirlo, pero esos orgasmos me dejan idiota. Me tirita el cuerpo y me debilitan al punto que me cuesta un momento recuperarme. Por eso me quedo acostado sobre Renton, consciente que me mancho la camisa entreabierta con mi semen, pero ignorándolo un momento. Solo espero que no abra la puta boca porque lo último que necesito es que me diga alguna estupidez densa. Solo quiero disfrutar de las endorfinas post-orgasmo ya que no tengo nada más que meterme últimamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción asociada: http://www.metrolyrics.com/out-in-the-streets-lyrics-the-shangrilas.html
> 
> Me gusta escribir como Simon, en especial porque su manera de pensar es muy falsa. Incluso si está hablando en primera persona es como si intentase comprarse sus propias mentiras para terminar contradiciendose dos frases más abajo.


	4. Lover’s Rock – The Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick boy comenta sobre su relación con Renton, dejando ver que quizás en cierto modo lo admira. Otros temas entre medio incluyen la manera en que ambos enfrentaron temas relevantes durante los 80 y 90' incluyendo el gobierno de Margaret Thatcher, la Guerra de las Malvinas y las huelgas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios, y gracias por seguir leyendo. Terminé Skagboys y me siento vacía por dentro, pero me encontré "Trainspotting" en una tienda de libros de segunda mano así que lo estoy leyendo de nuevo.

**Narrado por Sick boy**

 

                “¿cómo calza esto en tu argumento, Sick boy?”

                “… ¿a que te refieres?” no quiero abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la cara del zanahorio idiota. Sigo arriba de él, o al menos en parte.

                “en tu teoría de ser heterosexual por opción… digo, ya van dos veces” sé que debe tener esa idiota sonrisa dientona en la cara, solo por el gusto de joderme la modorra del post-sexo. Su mano me acaricia el cabello, me ha quitado la liga que mantenía mi coleta y solo juguetea con mi pelo con sus manos sucias. Debe estar pensando en quemarlo otra vez el muy joputa.

                “Esto es… un mero desliz. ¿por qué, Rents? ¿quieres ser mi novio acaso?” tercio para joderle de vuelta. La gente cree que en combinación somos aún más crueles que por separado… no saben que cuando más cabrones nos volvemos es cuando nos atacamos mutuamente.

                “Prefiero casarme con Begbie” escucho el sonido del mechero al encenderse y rápidamente me aparto, dándole una patada para arrojarlo fuera de la cama.

                “Siempre te han gustado los psicópatas, no es así ¿Rentboy?” le hago un gesto obsceno apretando la punta de mi lengua contra mi mejilla. Le jode ese apodo, y creo que le viene al dedillo, aunque soy yo en este caso el que hace favores sexuales por un lugar donde vivir

                “Vete a la mierda, Simon”

 

Me tiene jodido el asunto, bien jodido. No soy marica. Ni por asomo. Ya lo había dejado claro la semana pasada cuando lo probé con Renton y listo. Ya estaba, asunto olvidado y no se iba a repetir. Y lo de hoy había sido meramente para hacerme con este piso. No porque quisiera. Para nada. Aun así, estoy de un genio de mierda, cada vez que me muevo y me duele el culo más me sulfuro.

“Te hiciste la prueba… ¿verdad?” le pregunto, mirando la luz que sale de la puerta del baño. Renton corta el agua y se asoma, limpiándose el pecho con una toalla húmeda. Yo sigo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, sentado al borde de la cama mirando la tele y terminándome un cigarrillo.

                “Un poco tarde para andarte preocupando, no Sick boy…” me responde creyéndose muy listo. Tomo la toalla húmeda que me ofrece y me quito la camisa para limpiarme. Una camisa D&G arruinada, se lo cobraré al pelirrojo asqueroso en cuanto sepa donde ha dejado la billetera.

                “Hablo en serio Renton. Usamos condón y todo, pero… coño, nunca se sabe. No tenías puesto nada cuando te la chupe. Además, tu compartes agujas y te paseas por los chutódromos…” le suelto. Vale, estoy algo paranoico y tengo la sensación de que sé porque es. El speed me tiene aburrido pero un par de líneas de coca han sido la solución a la modorra de la capital. Es una droga ideal para mí, un chute directo al ego que me pone en movimiento. No deja marcas, solo un ligero sangrado de nariz, pero solo si llego a exagerar. No como el caballo que me deja aletargado, lleno de marcas y te corta la libido. El problema es que resulta evidente cuando el efecto de la coca se disipa y aparece la paranoia.

                “No comparto agujas Sick boy… y sí, estoy limpio si tanto te urge. ¿y tú? Tendrás tus propias agujas, pero medio Leith se ha acostado contigo”

                “Tsk… ¿por quién me tomas, joven Renton?… si que estoy limpio. Después de lo de Matty, Keezbo y Tommy todos estamos paranoicos” se tensa visiblemente y se tiende en la cama. Se ha puesto la ropa interior y una camiseta vieja. Yo me vuelvo a poner los boxers, que encuentro tirado en el piso. No voy a acostarme desnudo con él.

 

_Apocalypse now_ sigue sonando en la tv. Dejamos de hablar cuando comienza la clásica escena de los helicópteros bombardeando el poblado vietnamita, con la marcha de las Valkirias sonando fuerte de fondo.

“Al parecer, Marlon Brandon fue una plasta en esta película… no se sabía su dialogo ni nada” me dice de repente

                “Así son los actores… unas divas”

                “Deberías haber sido actor”

La aldea revienta y los americanos se ríen en psicótica alegría al traer libertad a esa pesadilla de jungla asiática. Violencia sin sentido. Me recuerda a la guerra idiota de los ingleses por una cagada de isla al sur del mundo y recuerdo que por los pelos nos escapamos de ser reclutados. Ninguno de nosotros tenía intenciones de ir a congelarnos el culo por su alteza, menos después de las huelgas del carbón. Mark estaba estudiando y yo mentí sobre mi edad, Spuds no sé cómo se habrá librado y Begbie parecía incluso algo desilusionado cuando no lo llamaron y supo que no le pasarían un arma para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos bajo el alero de un uniforme. Con cómo es, probablemente se hubiese ganado una medalla el muy cabrón.

Nunca estuve muy metido en política, pero Renton sabía un mogollón de esas cosas, haciéndose el listillo con cualquier persona que tuviese algo que defender de la vaca asquerosa de la Thatcher. Ponía en palabras la sensación general de todos los de clase media de la Reino Unido, hablaba por los escoceses, los obreros del carbón, la prole que necesitaba los subsidios sociales y todos los que habían terminado jodidos por el gobierno conservador.

Me gustaba verlo así, cuando se le encendía el fuego de punky asqueroso y dejaba a todos callados con un par de argumentos. Yo lo miraba y, en el fondo, creo que me sentía orgulloso de que un tío así me considerase su mejor amigo. Incluso cuando el hábito empezó a comerle la cabeza, seguía siendo así, leyendo cada libro que le caía en las manos, escribiendo de vez en cuando. La heroína no lo había puesto estúpido, solo lo había aletargado, callado las mil cosas que pensaba a la vez.

 

Cuando acaba la película, apago la tele y me echo a su lado en la cama. El cuarto está oscuro, solo se le ve el perfil por la luz que entra por la ventana. Cierro los ojos y me tapo con las sábanas pensando que ya se había dormido. Tan preocupado que estaba de despertarse temprano para ir a su oficina de mierda.

                “¿Estás dormido?” me pregunta al rato

                “… me gustaría estarlo, pero se me hace difícil si me hablas…” le respondo sin abrir los ojos, aunque no puedo dormir. Estoy algo angustiado, la cocaína ya esfumada de mi sistema, y no me caería mal el contacto humano. Quizás podríamos salir.

“Joder, que pesado. Solo quería saber” vuelve a caer el silencio en la habitación, pero lo siento moverse al otro lado de la cama, suspirando suave de vez en cuando.

“Deja de pensar Renton. Puedo literalmente escuchar tu cabeza retorciéndose…” me giro de costado y le miro, agarrando de mis vaqueros la caja olvidada de cigarrillos “¿En que te estás enrollando? ¿Todavía en lo de ser burgués?”

                “¿Crees que es mi culpa lo de Tommy?” me suelta de repente y el cigarrillo sin prender se me olvida en los labios. Puto capullo ¿por que siempre tiene que ser tan denso? Incluso después de haberse corrido o ¿será la sangre mediterránea en mis venas que me permite disfrutar más de las cosas? Suelto un suspiro y prendo el cigarrillo antes de hablarle, enderezándome. Él espera que le conteste, rascándose de nuevo la nuca y sentándose en la cama, estoy seguro de que se va a sacar un pedazo de piel si sigue así

                “Como yo lo veo Rents… todos sabemos qué parte de culpa tenemos en las cosas. Pero Tams podía haberse negado. Del mismo modo que tú le podrías haber dicho que no a Swanney cuando nos puso el primer chute” le paso el cigarrillo y la luz de la punta le ilumina la cara un minuto mientras lo chupa suavemente “¿Culpas a Swanney por tu problema con el caballo? ¿O crees que Spuds nos culpa a nosotros por eso? Tarde o temprano las cosas que iban a pasar, pasan. _Sencillamente es tu momento_ , como me decías tu cuando recién nos enganchamos.… lo que queda al final son los hechos, da igual cual haya sido la intensión detrás de ellos”

                “Vale, los hechos son que enganche a un tío guay, que no se metía más que priva, en el caballo. Se cogió el virus y ahora está todo enfermo en un colchón, en un piso de mierda… muriéndose” dijo con voz muy apagada, casi fría “… es mi culpa entonces. Magnifica filosofía Simon” Yo entorno los ojos y le quito el pitillo apagándolo en la mesa de noche.

                “Mark. Si tu no le dabas la heroína a Tommy… alguien más se la iba a dar. Yo, o Ali, o John Swanney. Cuando una persona se quiere enganchar, lo hace. A como dé lugar. No eres un mártir, así que no te inmoles. El que le cagó la vida a Tommy, fue Tommy. Fin”

                “Eres un cabrón muy frio…”

                “Si no, hace rato ya que me hubiese colocado quince chutes al hilo Rents… “le suelto sin pensar mucho y parece sorprenderlo. Intento recuperar la compostura porque no quiero andar soltando verdades. Si digo cosas que no quiero pensar (o siquiera aceptar) a alguien, tengo que verlas yo también. Me pasa eso cuando se me arranca la sinceridad y me descompone. No quiero más pesadillas. “Déjate de pensar… es una joda estar cerca de ti cuando te pones así”

                “ah, vale” suspira y guardamos silencio un rato.

 

 

No me doy cuenta, pero Mark se me ha acercado, tomándome la nuca y nos estamos besando de nuevo. Quizás no soy el único desesperado por contacto humano después de todo. Escoceses e Italianos, somo todos de sangre caliente.

 

Me molesta porque ya no es sexo casual y despreocupado, siento que flota en una masa de conflictos, pensamientos y sentimientos que no me acomodan y me cortan el rollo. Quiero volver a preocuparme solo del orgasmo, de dar y recibir placer a punta de chupadas, lamidas y embestidas. No quiero sentimientos, no quiero problemas, no quiero que Renton me siga mirando así. ¡Coño! ¿por qué me mira así?

Le tomo del mentón y le giro la cara para dejársela pegada a la almohada, mirando hacia la pared y no a mí. Me subo sobre él y le separo las piernas para ponerme entre ellas. No se defiende ni me pelea, desarmado como una muñeca rota sobre la cama.

                “Verás Renton…” le digo rasguñándole el interior del muslo con una uña, dejándole una línea roja en la piel blanca “Objetivamente eres un desastre como amante… realmente, un caso perdido” vuelve a verse un destello de rebeldía en su cara y gruñendo se vuelve a mirarme, empujándome suavemente para apartarme. Esa cara está mucho mejor.

                “Jodete Sick… te corriste con todas las de la ley. Gemías”

                “Vale, tío… pero cualquiera puede sacarle un orgasmo a la fuerza a alguien… cosa distinta es hacerle disfrutar hasta que pierda la cabeza” mi mano le sube la camiseta y atrapo con los dedos su pezón, dándole un tirón suave. Se le enciende el rostro y su sexo comienza a empalmarse debajo de la ropa interior.

                “¿Me vas a decir ahora que te violé?... yo no te obligue a nada”

                “Cierra la boca y aprende un par de cosas ¿quieres? Hay más partes erógenas que solo los genitales. Podrías buscarlas y más de una persona te agradecerá no irte como un ciego a agarrar coños y tetas… o pollas en este caso”

                “¿y tú sabes muy bien todo eso?” se burla, pero sé que su atención está completamente en mí, sus ojos fijos en todo lo que hago. Sigo jugando con su tetilla, haciéndola rodar en mis dedos mientras me agacho y le muerdo la otra. Renton gime y se retuerce debajo de mí, pillado de sorpresa.

                “Digamos que tengo mejor reputación que tu…” digo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo. Tiene los ojos empañados y se muerde un poco el labio y no me resisto a acercarme y besarle suavemente el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel pálida que tiene, disfrutando lo fácil que se llena de marcas “Tienes que saber dónde besar si quieres hacerlo bien, Renton”

                “¿Cómo la canción? Que romántico Sicks…” me suelta y le quedo mirando algo descolocado “la de The Clash…” me acuerdo de la canción y le entorno los ojos.

                “Solo tú te pones a pensar en esas cosas mientras estas follando, Mark…” estoy que me levanto para largarme cuando me coge la nuca y me bota otra vez sobre él. Me muerde la oreja y me rasguña la espalda hasta enredar los dedos en mi cabello. Se me escapa un suspiro.

                “Vamos Simon ¿no me estabas enseñando? ¿no eres el experto en cogerte tíos?” dice apretándome el culo que todavía me duele, haciendo pegar un salto. Se ríe como un idiota, todo feliz y divertido a costa mía. Le miro con odio, sonriéndole sardónico solo para llevarle la contra y rivalizar con él

                “Di lo que quieras Renton… pero te veo bastante emocionado ¿no es así?” me va a responder, pero antes que pueda le agarro la polla y le masturbo. Se le corta la voz. Mejor, callado es menos agobiante. Voy a darle a este idiota el mejor sexo de su vida, lo voy a follar hasta que se le olvide su nombre, para que nunca más pueda acostarse con nadie porque todos y todas serán menos que yo. Ese será mi regalo y mi venganza por echarme de su piso.

Me pongo a la tarea, acariciándole la erección y besándole todo el torso con la mayor dedicación del mundo, sacándole la ropa hasta dejarlo en cueros. Dejo marcas por todo su vientre, sus hombros y su cuello. Le beso en los labios y lamo con cuidado el pabellón de su oreja. Renton solo gime como si estuviese saturado de mis caricias, va perdiendo el control y me mira con esos ojos de cama, insigne de la gran Marilyn Monroe, mientras sus manos me devuelven caricias torpes. Voy a hacer de Renton una de mis chicas, una _Williamson girl_ como las de Bond.

_Sigo tu ejemplo, Sean_

_Muy bien hecho Shimon. No me cabe duda._

 

“Dedícate a tu amante antes que de ti mismo, Rents… eso hace un caballero. Todo el cuerpo del otro se puede besar y acariciar” me mira jadeando, pero me entorna los ojos, como si le estuviese tratando de vender algún producto de telemercado. No me inmuto y continuo “Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes descubrir… como esto” le tomo el brazo y pongo mi boca en el interior de su codo, ahí donde esas venas tan buscadas no han querido salir, ahí donde aún tiene las marcas casi difuminadas de todos los picos que se ha dado. Lamo cuidadosamente, mirándole directamente. Abre los ojos como platos, la quijada se le cae e intenta decir algo, pero solo gime entrecortado. Es un puro tema visual, no directamente la excitación física del gesto, pero se derrite y puedo sentir la humedad del líquido preseminal que le gotea de la punta de la erección. Froto su glande con él y estoy seguro que, de seguir un poco más, le hago correr ahí mismo, pero no es mi intención. Pienso devolverle la moneda.

“¿Si? ¿A dónde vas?... no me dejes así, vamos” me llama de forma patética cuando me separo de él. Es tan necesitado, me dan ganas de reírme de él y ridiculizarlo, negándome a tocarlo a ver cuanto sería capaz de rogar. Pero no, en otra ocasión.

Abro el neceser de mi bolso y saco una pequeña botella de vaselina. Me echo buena cantidad en las manos, sin importarme si se mancha el piso o la cama con ella, y vuelvo a su lado para besarle los labios partidos.

“¿Sabes que es esto Rents?” le muestro la botella y asiente frunciendo el ceño. No sé si esta colorado por vergüenza, rabia o por la calentura. “bien… no es muy cara y se aprecia bastante. Solo un poco de consideración con el otro ¿no te parece?” le sigo hablando mientras meto un dedo dentro de su culo y luego el otro. Se tensa un segundo y suelta un quejido, aunque no se aparta. Mi otra mano se asegura que su erección no se pierda.

“Eres un experto en esto entonces, Sicks… ¿siempre con una botella a la mano por si quieres prestar el culo?” me dice. Insolente yonkie inmundo. Le golpeo con el dedo la erección y gime agudo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Jodido masoquista.

                “Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con los comentarios que le hago al tipo que te tiene gimiendo, mi querido Renton… presta atención, esto de aquí” con la yema de mis dedos noto el cambio de textura y consistencia en su interior y presiono con cuidado su próstata. Renton curva la espalda y gime ahogado, creo que había estado esperando eso porque agarra a puñados las sabanas y hasta aprieta los dedos de los pies “sabes lo que es la próstata ¿verdad Rents? Es esta pequeña glándula no más grande que una nuez. Produce parte del líquido del semen y eventualmente te causa cáncer cuando llegas a los 60… ¡oh! Y además, resulta ser un amasijo de nervios directamente conectados a tu cerebro, liberando endorfinas de manera similar a cuando te masturbas o te pegas u chute… bastante interesante ¿no?” le explico sin dejar de acariciar esa zona, preparándole, pero estoy casi seguro que ha dejado de escucharme y solo está interesado en correrse. Se tapa la cara con el brazo y entiendo ahora que lo hace para contenerse.

                “Ah, Simon… ya no aguanto” farfulla y yo hago el que no le escucho

                “¿Cómo dices, Mark? no te entiendo…” sonrío sacándole el brazo de la cara y lo veo ahí, compungido y sudando

                “Que… que ya no puedo. Vamos” me anima, pero no dice a qué. Tengo absoluto control sobre él y se me olvida por un momento que hace dos horas era yo el que estaba siendo penetrado.

                “Vas a tener que decirme las cosas claras… ¿ _capisci, amore?”_

                “Que te den, Sick boy… ngh”

                “Creo que va al revés, Rent-boy” quito mis dedos de él y la desilusión en su rostro es casi enfermiza. Me cruzo de brazos y lo escucho gruñir, pasándose ambas manos por la cara en exasperación “…Entonces Mark ¿Qué dices?”

                “Pues… cógeme ¿vale?” y me sonríe ampliamente, visiblemente cabreado y cediendo al fin sin dejar de agregar sarcasmo a su respuesta. No puedo esperar que me pida como Ali o que me llore porque se la meta; así que me contento con eso.

                “Muy bien entonces…” le sonrío de vuelta como un caballero y me hundo en su culo hasta las bolas. Entra fácilmente pero sigue siendo jodidamente estrecho… tan, tan estrecho que no puedo evitar gemir ronco y morderme el labio para no correrme. El pelirrojo se queja e intenta apartarse pero lo retengo.

                “Tranquilo, Mark… relájate” le beso la cara y parece que a va entendiendo porque deja de pelear y se engancha a mi cadera con las piernas “Eso es, voy a empezar a moverme ¿vale?” me muevo y se va relajando, suspirando de a poco “Es solo una cosa de comunicación, de no entrar embistiendo a lo loco… hmmm ¿vas entendiendo la diferencia?... de encontrar el lugar adecuado”

                “Ya déjame Simon. No me trates como un niño… coño… hmmm, solo muévete. Me estas matando” me dice con voz sorprendentemente firme por como tirita. Mi boca se tuerce y le sonrío muy amplio, dando por finalizada mi fase de amante dulce. Si quiere que me mueva, lo haré.

                “Vale pues, si estas tan ansioso… _AVANTI”_ le digo dándole una brusca embestida y moviéndome rápido dentro de él, machacándole la próstata y haciendo rechinar el colchón con el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Mark gime sin decir nada coherente, solo farfullos y palabras a medio hilvanar entre uno que otro gritito.

                “Uff. Te ves tan jodidamente delicioso… Rents… debería grabarte”

                “Cállate… Simon” me responde mientras le cabalgo. Me excita que te cagas como dice mi nombre. Trata de agarrase la polla y le golpeo la mano para alejarlo, tomándosela yo y dándole al mismo tiempo que le acaricio.

                “ _Ah, caro… Sei bellísimo, cosi bello… guardami, per favore Mark”_ le digo porque ya se me mezclan los idiomas y creo que solo entiende su nombre, pero funciona igual. Me mira con ojos empañados y la boca entreabierta. Me tapa la boca con un beso, evitando que le diga alguna otra deliciosa mentira, entre mis favoritas está “ _ti amo”_ pero creo que no me la creería sin importar que tan bien lo actuase.

                “uhh, Simon… me corro, hmm” me araña los brazos y me corro con él, atrapando su semen en mi mano porque no quiero seguir ensuciando todo. Un puto orgasmo simultaneo, realmente soy un profesional, un sátiro perfecto. Mark Philip Renton, no te vas a olvidar nunca de quién te folló esta noche. Un sello con un SDW en él, de _perfezione,_ aunque lo diga yo.

 

 

Me limpio la mano en una de sus camisetas que está en el piso y salgo con cuidado de él, sacándome el condón y botándolo en el basurero. Mark sigue gimiendo, completamente ido, botado en la cama como un saco de patatas. Me tumbo a su lado y lo rodeo con los brazos acercándomelo al cuerpo. Se deja porque está en una especie de catarsis orgásmica majestuosa y yo le beso el rostro hasta que recupera el habla, en especial el lunar de su mejilla derecha.

                “Puta madre… Si. Eso fue…” pero no termina lo que va a decir porque sería un signo de que me reconoce como superior “Eres un hijo de puta ¿sabes?” me insulta sonriendo, pero aun así se queda con la frente contra mi pecho. Huele a jengibre y cardamomo, o puede que sea sólo mi impresión por su cabello rojo.

Me alegra que no diga nada más y que no se mueva porque, en este momento, no lo quiero soltar. Si lo suelto se va a ir, a Aberdeen, a Londres… a cualquier lado. Es la paranoia de la coca, lo sé… no tiene sentido.

No me doy cuenta cuando se duerme, pero me acomodo para no despertarlo. Tiene que trabajar mañana y le encargo el dolor de culo que tendrá todo el día mientras muestre casas de mierda por Londres. Mis dedos naturalmente buscan detrás de su oreja izquierda la fina línea de la cicatriz que tiene ahí. Se la hice yo. Me gusta saber que da igual lo que pase o a donde se vaya, eso le recordará que yo existo. Simon “Sick boy” Williamson.

 

 

 

Mark es un hijo de puta, capullo tramposo, pelirrojo piojoso, traidor y poco hombre. Me ha despertado a empujones y, sin siquiera darme tiempo para ponerme los calcetines, me ha echado al mugriento pasillo del edificio. La alfombra está mojada con algo que no quiero saber y se me caen las cosas de los brazos mientras me intento abotonar la camisa. El gilipolla cierra la puerta del departamento y le pone llave.

                “y por qué mierda me dejas a mi afuera, Renton hijo de la remilputa…”

                “Tengo que ir a trabajar” miro el reloj y efectivamente son las 8 de la mañana. Esta no es hora para despertarse. No tenía problema en que él se fuese temprano, yo pretendía dormir hasta que me diese hambre, pero aquí estoy, a medio vestir en el pasillo.

                “¡Eso no fue en lo que quedamos! Dijiste que me ibas a dejar vivir aquí si…” bajo el volumen de la voz cuando se asoma la vecina con su mierdilla de gato. Jodido animal

                “Yo no acorde a nada … además Sick boy, ayer no quedamos a mano…” dice el muy malnacido caminando al ascensor. Yo me apuro y lo persigo.

                “No me rayes Renton, esto no es divertido… me follaste el culo ayer, te hice correr dos veces ¡¿Qué más quieres?!” le digo brusco pero entre dientes, mirando a todos lados para que nadie nos escuche.

                “Eso mismo Sicks… tú tienes dos a favor y yo uno nada más. Cuando me iguales los números te dejo quedar” sonríe dentro del ascensor mientras aprieta el botón para ir a la planta baja. Tiene esa sonrisa de mierda en la cara. Yo me apuro para colarme por entre las puertas antes de que se cierren y le empujo con el dedo en el pecho.

                “Eres el más grande hijo de puta de todo el Reino Unido, Mark Renton… ayer estabas como perra en celo gimiendo mi nombre y ahora me echas del departamento como cualquier cosa. Eres un mal parido, una mierdilla de ser humano, la escoria del universo”

                “Que va, no te lo tomes personal…” me da dos golpecitos en las mejillas afectuosamente como se lo hago yo a él para tratarlo de niñato y luego tiene el descaro de besarme los labios “Mándale saludos a Franco…” dice bajándose en la planta baja para salir a la calle.

 

Me las va a pagar, le voy a desvalijar el departamento completo.

                “Cúbrete el cuello que se te ven los cardenales” le advierto pero ya se ha ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción asociada: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/clash/loversrock.html
> 
> Notas sobre una epidemia X:  
> El colectivo denominado Hombres que tiene sexo con hombres (HSH) se considera un grupo de particular dentro de la epidemiología de la infección por VIH. Este grupo difiere de los hombres homosexuales por el hecho de que estos individuos no reconocen su condición como tal, entendiéndose como hombres que de manera no reconocida mantienen relaciones sexuales con hombres mientras manifiestan una vida públicamente heterosexual. Por la característica clandestina de estas relaciones, estas generalmente no se realizan de manera protegida. Esto lleva a que el colectivo HSH corresponda al 61% de los nuevos casos diagnosticados y por otro lado tenga un rol importante en el contagio de la enfermedad hacia otros grupos. Aunque este no es el caso de nuestros protagonistas, me pareció interesante agregar este apartado.


	5. God save the Queen – Sex Pistols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la muerte de Tommy, los chicos se reunen en la casa de la Madre superiora para discutir el negocio de vender varios kilos de heroína en Londres, el negocio que dará fin a todo. La casa de Swanney atrae viejos demonios de Sick boy, Begbie está furioso por estar haciendo dinero con algo que odia, Spuds es maravilloso e intenta ayudar a sus amigos. Renton es Renton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los maravillosos comentarios

**Narrado en tercera persona**

 

El trato estaba a medio cerrar, pero la suerte ya estaba echada; y de ese modo los cuatro se habían unido en el negocio más peligroso y lucrativo de sus tristes vidas. Era obvio que no eran más que cuatro ratas ineptas sacadas del basural más oscuro de toda Escocia que, por azar o por jodida suerte, habían conseguido un negocio de los grandes, un full House.

Ahora bien: ni Begbie haciéndose el malo, con todo su largo prontuario y los brazos llenos de tatuajes; ni Sick boy con su facha de actor e incursiones en el rubro de proxeneta; ni mucho menos Spuds (Dios bendiga su inocente alma) por mucho que fuese un ladrón de poca monta, eran lo que podría llamarse representantes del crimen organizado. ¿Y Renton? Renton era lejos el que más desentonaba en el triste cuarteto. Arete en la oreja izquierda, una fea corbata gris y con su traje de funeral puesto parecía un empleaducho de oficina modelando ropa de retail. Siempre usaba el mismo traje, solo variado la corbata si es que se acordaba. Lo usaba tanto para funerales, matrimonios, comparecencias legales, entrevistas de trabajo y, si las cosas seguían como iban, probablemente lo enterrarían con él.

Si, definitivamente no eran nada más que unos delincuentes de poca monta, ex niños de pandillas, carterista y chulos; pero ahora estaban juntos en ese rollo, como tantos otros que habían armado alrededor de Leith. Esto era distinto ¿no era así?, eran las grandes ligas pensaba Renton.

Todos sus ahorros, los que había juntado diligentemente en su intento de llevar una vida honrada en Londres, se irían a comprar esa heroína de las manos del calvo capullo cabrón de Mikey Forrester, que se la había comprado (o robado) a unos marinos rusos. Todo le sonaba demasiado a la trama de una película de James Dean… era un mal rollo por donde lo mirara.

                “¿y Johnny? esperaría verlo al menos en su queo” comentó Sick boy paseando la mirada por las feas paredes. Hace mucho que no se paseaba por ahí, el lugar le producía escalofríos.

                “En el hospital, digamos… le cortaron una pierna ¿sabes? Demasiado jodidamente fuerte” dice Spuds negando con la cabeza, imitando el gesto de aserruchar sobre la rodilla para luego estremecerse. La sola idea de la sangre lo ponía verde y sentía que la _lager_ al fondo de su estómago amenazaba con devolverse.

                “Ya lo dieron de alta, lo vine a ver acá el otro día” Renton se acuerda de la mala cara que tenía el Cisne; todo jodido, con ese muñón feo y tan colgado con cyclozine y metadona que aún creía posible largarse a Tailandia, sin pierna y todo “debe andar sableando a alguien… o escondido de la pasma”

                “¿la pierna? Jodido capullo… ¿qué mierda ha hecho ese tío para quedar tan chungo?” exclamó Begbie escupiendo el resto de la cerveza desabrida, arrojando la lata vacía a los pies de Spuds antes de abrir otra “No me digas, te apuesto que es ese jaco asqueroso que se andan picando” Por vez primera, el Pordiosero no está lejos de la verdad.

                “Al parecer se empezó a chutar en las arterias. Ya no le quedaban venas buenas y esas no resisten” explicó Renton ante la cara de repulsión tanto de Sick boy como Begbie “se gangrenó toda la pierna y un pobre doctorcillo tuvo que darle la terapia del carnicero… todo sangre y abscesos”

                “Oye ¿y te pasan la pierna después de que te la cortan? Digo… es de uno” Sick boy lo considera y Renton se queda pensando. Sería raro que te enterraran sin una pierna y más raro pensar que estará botada en el basurero de un hospital.

                “Anda cabrón, las cosas que te preocupan” Begbie no es quién para hablar de moralidad, pero le hincha los huevos con la libertad con la que esos dos capullos hablan de esas cosas. Le parece poco humano, joder “Un tío se quedó sin su jodida pierna por andarse picando, me cago en la puta… o te cortan la pierna, o te gangrenas un brazo o coges el cochino bicho de los maricas por meterse agujas roñosas. ¡Se terminan matando con esa mierda! ¡como Tommy…!” La voz se le cortó a Begbie. Por hacer alguna cosa, descargar la ira o simplemente escapar de lo dicho, le plantó un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Spuds, haciéndole saltar un par de lágrimas que habían estado bailando en la comisura de sus ojos ante sus palabras. Frank consideraba a Tommy un tío inteligente, de los pocos de sus colegas que se había mantenido al margen de toda esa mierda yonkie que detestaba. Coño, era el único tipo que el Pordiosero realmente respetaba y en quién podía confiar que le iba a acompañar si tenía que rajar a algún menda, el único que lo había derribado de un directo de izquierda en el club de boxeo de Leith. Era un tío majo, jodido por la misma mierda con la que ahora él iba a hacer guita. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

 “Oigan, pobre de ustedes que les pille metiéndose de la mercancía del trato” Begbie alzó la voz, mirando con ojos intensos y psicópatas a los otros tres, deteniéndose en el pobre de Spuds que solo atinaba a encogerse en el rincón “porque ningún picajoso pringao me va a devaluar el género… ¿he sido claro? A que si ¿no?... ¿Renton? ¿Sick Boy?” los dos mencionados asienten suavemente. El día ha sido demasiado agotador para siquiera sentirse intimidados por la agresividad del psicópata.

 

Begbie se peina hacia atrás, aun sujetando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos “me largo donde June… más les vale que lleguen mañana a la hora a lo de Forry. Sick boy, tráete unas cartas, coño, que me revienta bajar a Londres… todos los buses llenos de turistas, capullos con mochilas y llenos de críos…” volvió a escupir al suelo apagando la colilla, como si quisiese enfatizar su punto de que todo aquel que se le cruzase era un capullo engendrado de generaciones y generaciones de mujeres en el rubro del sexo pagado, haciéndole por tanto un hijo de la remilputa. Se marchó sin despedirse de nadie.

 

Se quedaron en silencio los tres en esa amplia habitación en ruinas, apoyados en las paredes que alguna vez Raymie había dibujado con tiza, intentando darle al piso de la Madre superiora un ambiente más de casa okupa guay que el tugurio de heroinómanos que en verdad era.

                “¿Tú que harás Spuds?... ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?” le preguntó Renton, rompiendo el silencio pesado que reinaba desde que Frank Begbie se había marchado. Mark quería seguir bebiendo, a pesar de que llevaban pegándole a la priva todo el día sin parar, pero no quería hacerlo solo. Quizás debería comer algo, había olvidado si habían comido algo en el funeral.

                “No, tío, gracias… iré a ver a mi Na Na. Ando todo protector de mis gatos, digamos… todo esto te hace valorar a la familia y los amigos ¿sabes? Es una puta pena lo de Tommy… un tío muy chachi, muy bueno” sorbeteó “me tiene mal Rents” soltó Spuds sin dejar de mirarse las zapatillas “quiero hacer las cosas bien, Mark, ¿sabes? … quizás es una de esas cosas que te iluminan, digamos… y te conviertes. Una llamada de atención divina” a veces Spuds todavía iba a encender velas a la iglesia pidiendo a Dios ayuda para dejar el jaco… o para pillarlo.

                “Tómatelo con calma, Danny-boy” aunque podría haber sonado mucho más cruel, la voz de Sick boy sonaba bastante más conciliadora que burlesca. Tomó a Renton francamente por sorpresa verlo palmear afectuosamente el hombro del delgado chico “Han sido muchas cosas en un día… ándate a casa”

                “Sí, eso haré… ¿Te vas donde tu mamá y tus hermanas, Simon?” Spuds levantó la mirada, agradeciendo el gesto y secándose la nariz con el puño de la fea camisa.

                “No… mamá anda con las nenas en la madre patria” se encoge de hombros y se termina la cerveza “y si mi viejo está en el hogar familiar…. Ni me asomo por ahí”

                “¿y tú Rents? ¿A casa con los viejos?” Spuds le miraba con enormes ojos de carnero degollado, llenos de lágrimas y rojos por lloriquear todo el día. Parecía un de esos cuadros de niños llorando que alguien por alguna perversa razón había fabricado al por mayor y colgado en todas las casas del Reino Unido. Por lo visto, esos cuadros hacían que las casas se quemasen.

                “Nah, no tengo cara para ver a los viejos ahora… tampoco es como que tenga buenas noticias que darles si me empiezan a preguntar” se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos “por culpa de estos idiotas me he quedado sin curro. Andar saltando de armarios, el par de gilipollas” señaló con el pulgar a Sick boy a su lado.

                “Yo te dije que no nos pusieras en ese piso, Rents… te lo buscaste” le atajó Sick boy apuntándole con el cigarrillo encendido.

                “Calla, capullo… me has vendido a Begbie diciéndole mi estado bancario. Judas hijo de puta”

                “Te he anotado para el negocio de tu vida, cabrón malagradecido” como siempre los dos terminaban disparando mierda y burlas, poniéndose a parir entre ellos independiente de la situación en que estuviesen. Normalmente Spuds se sentiría incómodo, incluso angustiado del veneno que se generaba entre ambos hombres. Sin embargo, ahora, cualquier cosa remotamente familiar y que le diese un sentido de pertenencia estaba bien para él, incluso si eso era la agresividad de los “boys”. Quizás por eso (pensaba Spuds) se había metido en ese riesgoso negocio a pesar de que acababa de salir de Saughton, la idea de estar en contacto con sus colegas le daba un lugar y un orden a su vida destruida, como cuando estaban en la casa de rehabilitación y eran una gran familia disfuncional con síndrome de abstinencia.

                “Como sea, va siendo hora de que nos larguemos…” Renton aplastó el cigarrillo con el zapato y arrojó la lata vacía de _lager_ a la pila de basura en la esquina. Se detuvo a imaginar a la madre superiora haciendo piruetas en una sola pierna para limpiar el piso (si es que alguna vez lo hacía). La oda de un cisne parado en una pata.

                “Estoy muy colgao, tío…” se dio cuenta Spuds al intentar levantarse. Cayó sentado y torpemente apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano, casi desparramado en la caja que usaba de silla. Renton entornó los ojos mientras le pasaba un brazo bajo las axilas para alzarlo y ayudarlo a caminar.

                “Coño, Spuds… estas tan flaco que no tienes donde aguantar la priva” le amedrentó el pelirrojo, pero en realidad cualquier yonkie tenía esa figura. Recién ahora él comenzaba a verse como un ser humano y no un esqueleto con el pellejo ajustado por encima como un traje de latex. La “dieta del jaco” le decían. De repente le picó el pánico de que Spuds también hubiese cogido el bicho, pero había sido tema obligado y todos tenían el test negativo. “Elisa aún no me cita” había dicho Sick boy, aludiendo al nombre de chorba que le habían puesto el jodido examen. Nadie quería que Elisa le saliera positiva.

                “¿Vienes Si?” le dice Renton mirándolo desde la entrada, arrastrando a Spuds que apenas si afirma la cabeza.

                “Los alcanzo enseguida…” le responde el rubio sin mirarlo, parado en medio de la sala con una lata en la mano y la otra en el bolsillo. Renton se encoge de hombros y arrastra a Spuds escaleras abajo, obligándole a ayudarlo un poco que sea ya que teme que se mande escalera abajo.

                “Vamos Spuds, pon de tu parte coño…” le regaña ya logrando salir a la calle; sospecha que va a tener que ir a dejarlo a Easter Road porque así no puede tomar el bus.

 

Spuds se apoya en la pared y mira de reojo a Renton. Le recuerda a Johnny Rotten de lo _Sex Pistols_ en el video de _“God save the Queen”_ aunque Rotten llevaba teñido el cabello y Renton era pelirrojo natural.

Spuds no sabía mucho de música, pero le gustaba. Le hubiese encantado poder tocar el bajo como Renton o tener una voz tan pija como la de Begbie (cuando se dejaba convencer de cantar un poco) pero él en realidad no era bueno para esas cosas, para ninguna cosa en realidad según él. Recordaba que una vez Kezboo le había dicho a Mark que él era como esas estrellas de punk, pero él sólo se había reído y le había dicho que lo único que tenía en común con los _pistols_ era la adicción al caballo.

“¿Cuánto tardará Sick boy?”      

                “Que se yo, Spuds. Si quieres, anda ya donde tu abuela… yo lo espero”

                “No, tío. Todo bien… te acompaño otro rato”

Se puso a tararear la canción, sintiéndose un poco mejor con el frescor de la noche y pudiendo mirar las estrellas. Renton se había apoyado al lado suyo en la pared, acuclillado, y fumando.

                _“God shave the queen, she ain’t no human being”_

                _“There’s no future in England’s Dreaming…”_ le acompaño el pelirrojo riéndose un tanto luego, mirando a Spuds que apenas se tenía en pie por ir tan puesto “la letra va _‘God save the queen’_ no ‘ _shave’_. Aunque suena jodidamente bien eso…”

                “Ah, tío, te juro que escuchaba _‘afeita’_ ¿sabes?... siempre pensé que decía eso, digamos. Me parecía una canción divertida”

                “Que va, Spuds… es una canción sobre inconformismo y esas cosas. De joderse a la monarquía, pero muy desde como lo miran los ingleses” se encogió de hombros “Aunque aquí arriba nos joden igual que a todos. Arriba y abajo todos estamos jodidos… sin futuro” murmuró lo último pensando si realmente habían puesto esa frase queriendo hacerlo sonar nihilista o si sólo era para darle más dramatismo a la canción. Fuese como fuese le parecía que tenía bastante sentido.

 

Sick boy, Spuds, Begbie, Tommy y él eran la generación perdida de los 80, mientras que sus padres eran hijos del rigor. Los llamados _baby boomers_ , imagen del aumento logarítmico de la tasa de natalidad dado por la desesperación con que la gente se apareaba, tratando quizás inconscientemente de repoblar el planeta luego de las dos guerras. Ellos (sus padres) tenían claro lo que querían y cuando lo querían, reglas específicas, trabajos que se limitaban a la oficina y horarios fijos. Mentalidad de empleados, hechos para responder a la jerarquía con un alegre “Sí, señor”.

Trabaja duro, escala tranquilamente de posición, asegúrate estabilidad. El trabajo dignifica al hombre y el descanso vendrá con el retiro.

Renton no los odiaba, entendía la mentalidad de postguerra que los había parido. Además, tenía que admitir, habían plantado la semilla de inconformismo y la rebelión con sus primeras liberaciones sexuales, políticas y sociales. Hippies, rock and roll y todo ese rollo.

Pero la generación en que ellos habían nacido, eso era otra cosa. Eran la jodida generación X, atacada por el consumismo, sin un sentido de unidad de postguerra y sin tampoco tener grandes motivaciones para aportar a la sociedad. Egoístas, confiados, extrovertidos. Estaban enojados con el gobierno, con la política, con el materialismo que tenían a la masas aletargadas y enfermas en drogas y SIDA. Abandonados por el gobierno que ya no quería tener que lidiar con los más pobres y con la clase media que de a poco se había devaluado como mano de obra y que ya tampoco les servía para mandar a morir a las trincheras. ¿Sería realmente que no tenían ningún futuro? ¿tenían alguna salvación?

 

Los pensamientos de Renton se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de Spuds al vomitar sus tripas sonoramente sobre la acera, doblándose en dos.

                “Ah, coño. Spuds, que asco…” pegó un salto el pelirrojo para esquivar la mezcla de cerveza, whisky y bilis, acercándose luego a su amigo para darle una palmadita en la espalda “¿Estás bien, colega?” le animó sin mirarlo mientras el más delgado potaba su vida sobre las bellas calles de Leith. Desconfiaba de la estabilidad de su propio estómago.

                “Si, si… ya estoy bien, Rents. Joder, ya no aguanto como antes…” masculló limpiándose los labios con el borde de la camisa. Respiró profundo volviéndose a apoyar en la pared, agradeciendo no haberse potado las zapatillas.

                “¿Por qué mierda se demora tanto Sick boy?”

                “Mark, deberías ir a verlo, ¿sabes?... no es buen rollo que ande ahí arriba, tío”

                “¿Te refieres a Dawn?” suavemente sugiere Renton. Spuds le mira nervioso, subiendo las cejas y asintiendo un poco con el corazón encogido.

                “Eh, yo creo… le ha afectado, a Sick boy, digamos. Creo se hace el que todo le resbala, pero le duele… es una jodida pena lo que pasó, una tragedia tremenda, tío… y le sigue doliendo ¿sabes? Halla arriba están todas esas memorias. Fantasmas y eso, digamos.”

                “No creo Spuds. Simon no piensa en esas cosas” se acuerda de las pesadillas inducidas por dejar la heroína y se estremece. Dudaba que Simon alguna vez sintiese remordimientos por eso. Spuds negó fervientemente, convencido de lo que decía.

                “¿Y si le vas a ver, Rents?... eres su mejor amigo, digo” le hace un gesto preocupado, alternando la mirada entre el pelirrojo y escaleras arriba. Renton suspira largo y se rasca de nuevo la nuca.

Spuds tenía la habilidad de leer bastante bien a la gente, pero no usaba esa habilidad para sacarle nada a nadie, sino que intentaba ayudar. Danny era una buena persona que hacía cosas malas… era el único de ellos que era realmente una buena persona. Quizás no estaba tan perdido con lo que decía de Simon, confiaba más en el juicio del chico Murphy que en el suyo propio para esas cosas.

                “Vale, iré a buscarle… no tardo” Spuds quedó sentado en la vereda de la calle, bajo la luz de un farol. Parecía un gatito abandonado. Sintió de repente ganas de reafirmarle a Spuds que, a pesar de todo, Renton lo consideraba a él su mejor amigo.

 

 

                “Sick boy… ¿Dónde te has metido, tontoculo? Simon…” llamó Renton volviendo a entrar al departamento, buscando con la mirada por las habitaciones vacías al rubio oxigenado.

                “Acá estoy…” la voz de Simon venía de la habitación del fondo, justo donde temía Renton que estuviese. Me cago en la puta, Danny “Spuds” Murphy tenía razón.

                “Oye, vámonos ya… Spuds ha pintado las calles con _lager_ y está más pedo que la hostia” le dice mirándolo desde el dintel.

La habitación estaba vacía, nada quedaba de la cuna ni las cosas de bebé que en algún momento Leslie había dejado ahí. Era de esperarse que Johnny rápidamente se hubiese desecho de todo, de paso haciendo un poco de dinero con ello, pero hacia que la habitación se viese jodidamente tenebrosa, casi como un mausoleo, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Renton. Quería irse rápido de ahí, independientemente de Simon. Tampoco sabía que mierda decirle.

                “Simon… ¿estás bien?” finalmente recuperó el aplomo para acercarse, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro al mayor. Sick boy se estremeció y se giró alzando las cejas, como si nada pasase.

                “Claro que si… vaya que se ha dejado estar este lugar. No puedo creer como perdíamos el tiempo en este basural” comentó haciendo rodar una botella vacía sobre el piso. Por un momento, el sonido de la botella rodando sobre el suelo sucio rebotó en las paredes de manera fantasmal haciendo a Renton estremecer. Sentía otra vez que estaba en una especie de _delirrium tremens._

“… lo de Tommy no es culpa tuya, Mark. Ni haberle robado la cinta porno, ni el primer chute, ni nada de lo que tu hiciste fue lo que lo mató” dijo de repente Sick boy. Renton le miró extrañado. Lo conocía de toda la vida, pero jamás dejaba ver esas cosas; lo más cercano era cuando estaba enfermo de abstinencia y susurraba promesas sensibles. “… tu no has matado a nadie. Tommy no dependía de que tú lo cuidaras. Era un adulto responsable… capaz de tomar sus decisiones, y si no por último tenía a sus padres. No dependía de que tú lo cuidaras… no eras su padre” lo último sonó como un farfullo, palabras arrastradas que bien podían ser por el alcohol o así quiso pensar Renton.

                “Vamos, Si” las palabras salieron más suaves de lo que quería, y no como una orden que era su intención original. Pasó el brazo por sus hombros sin mirarle la cara y lo abrazó despacio. Simon lo rechazó empujándolo del pecho firmemente.

                “No me toques, pelirrojo piojoso…” le soltó sin mirarlo, saliendo aprisa de la habitación con la voz de vuelta a su entonación normal “odio tus muestras de afecto exageradas” pero cuando pasó junto a Mark hacia la escalera, le apretó el hombro con afecto.

 

Bajan al nivel de la calle, donde encuentran a Spuds dormido con la cara pegada al farol. Lo despiertan y después de pelear infructuosamente por convencerlo de que se fuese con ellos, lo subieron medio inconsciente al taxi, echándole un billete de cinco libras en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para que pagase llegando a casa de Gail.

                “No le gustará nada a Gail que lo hayamos mandado para allá” insiste el pelirrojo prendiendo el ultimo cigarrillo de su paquete.

                “¿Y a mí qué? No voy a mandarlo donde su madre. Esa vieja bruja no nos quiere ver ni en pintura… menos a ti, cabrón. Todavía no te perdona haber abandonado al pobre tonto a su suerte en Saughton mientras tú te pegabas flor de sobredosis”

                “Que va… le pedí ya perdón por eso” le responde, sentido, ignorando el comentario de la sobredosis.

 

Por naturalidad cogen el bus n°16 rumbo a Montgomery Street, al viejo piso que compartían juntos antes de pirarse a Londres. Renton no recuerda si tiene aún las llaves y está casi seguro de que no debe quedar nada dentro del departamento más que arañas y moho comiéndose los sillones. Se sorprende gratamente al ver que Simon abre la puerta y el interior esta cálidamente decorado, limpio y hasta la humedad (casi constante) ha cedido un poco.

                “Carlotta se ha estado quedando aquí mientras estábamos en Londres. Debo admitir que mi hermana le ha puesto un buen toque femenino al lugar” Comenta Sick boy quitándose la chaqueta y pasando la mano sobre la mesa de la entrada limpia y lustrosa. Renton apenas puede creer que sea el mismo lugar en el que ambos pasaban drogados, enfermos o pegados a la tv viendo películas de Van Damme o Chuck Norris.

                “Bendita y dulce Carlotta… me casaría con tu hermana” sonríe Mark al ver el mullido sillón con un edredón encima, la televisión a color y la bonita ropa interior colgada cerca de la ventana.

                “Tus genes pelirrojos y esquivajabones no mancharan la estirpe Williamson, Rent-boy… así sea lo último que haga” le advirtió.

Simon siempre se incomodaba cuando Renton mostraba interés en su hermana menor, evitando de todos los modos posibles que se le acercase. Amaba a la pequeña Carlotta y no iba a permitir que un cabrón como Mark Renton (o cualquier hombre de la calaña que se juntaba con él en realidad) le arruinara la vida “¡no mires las bragas de mi hermana, cochino cacho cabrón!” le ladra desde la cocina, colocando la tetera en el infiernillo. El cabrón de Renton se ríe como un imbécil y Sick boy tiene ganas (de nuevo) de sacarle la sonrisa de un golpe, quizás con la misma tetera.

                “¿Té o café, Rents?” le pregunta rebuscando en la despensa bien abastecida “... Rents ¡Renton, te estoy hablando!... coño, MARK”

 

Renton estaba de pie en el alfeizar de la ventana, con medio cuerpo fuera de ésta. A Simon le recuerda inmediatamente la vez que Nicksy, el amigo londinense de Mark que los alojó por una temporada en Londres y con el que habían trabajado en un ferry, intento arrojarse desde el séptimo piso a una muerte segura. Nunca supo bien porque había querido matarse, probablemente tenía algo que ver con la novia jamaicana que había roto con él y abortado su cría (y que él prosiguió a follarse por mero deporte). Había sido todo un acontecimiento detenerlo, involucrando a la poli incluso. Fueron ellos quienes finalmente lo habían convencido de que no saltara diciéndole que la vida valía la pena y que, siendo joven, era normal sentirse frustrado. Recordaba la frase poco esperanzadora que el policía les había dado en ese momento, cuando Renton de manera casi desesperada le había preguntado si lo que decía era verdad, si las cosas realmente se ponían más fácil a medida que iban creciendo. No, no se ponía más fácil.

En ese entonces, viendo a Nicksy a punto de saltar, se había imaginado con cierto morbo lo interesante que sería verlo desparramado en el pavimento, que sería una potente historia para contar y que podría sumar al personaje que interpretaba para levantar chicas.

Ahora, la verdad, no pensaba en eso ni se acordaba de tantos detalles de esa historia. Tenía la cara pálida cuando vio a Renton colgando ventana, a punto de lanzarse al vacío. Solo atinó a arrojarse hacia adelante, cogiéndolo de la camisa y metiéndolo de vuelta al departamento de un tirón. Ambos cayeron de culo sobre el piso.

                “Simon, suéltame… ¿qué te pasa, cabrón?”

 “Renton, coño ¡me cago en la puta!… ¿ibas a saltar?” le había cogido de los hombros firmemente mirándole a los ojos. Tenía esa cara de desesperación que lo hacía parecer una lagartija.

“¿qué? No jodas, capullo… estamos en un segundo piso, desde aquí no me mato ni que cayera de cabeza. Quizás quedara vegetal…”

“No me rayes, cacho cabrón ¿¡qué estabas pensando, joder!?” Renton se lo sacudió de encima y se puso de pie volviendo a la ventana y señalándola con tranquilidad.

“Hay un nido ahí… estaba mirándolo más de cerca. No me iba a matar, Simon”

Sick boy se sentía idiota, avergonzado y ligeramente exagerado. Todo un apasionado italiano gritón que se dejaba llevar por su sangre caliente. Se levantó saliendo a mirar por la ventana, efectivamente teniendo que asomarse mucho para poder ver el escondido nido.

 

El nido en cuestión era una porquería construida de ramas, papel de diario y basura. En el medio había un polluelo feo y flaco, con solo un par de plumas pegoteadas en su arrugado cuerpo. Piaba suavemente, acurrucado en el interior cubierto de plumas de su nido. Una alimaña patética, casi conmovedor.

                “¿Quieres botarlo?” preguntó Sick boy suavemente. Ninguno de los dos gustaba mucho de los animales y no era un secreto que podía ser bastante crueles con ellos. Varias veces Spuds los había regañado por eso.

                “No, me da pena el pobre cabrón… está solo y hace frio ¿crees que se muera?”

                “Nah, su madre debe estar por venir” respondió el rubio mirando a su alrededor buscando al ave que había puesto ese bicharraco “además… todas las cosas feas y tristes de Leith tienden a sobrevivir de un modo u otro, independientemente de las circunstancias”

                “¿Cómo nosotros?” medio sonrió Renton mirándole. Sick boy soltó una carcajada, sorprendido de sus propias palabras y cómo las había interpretado el otro.

                “Tal vez si, Rents, tal vez si…” entornó los ojos y sin darle muchas vueltas apoyó su hombro en el del otro, agradeciendo que la altura similar de ambos se lo permitiese. Renton se dejó, tocándole suavemente la mano con los dedos, sin llegar a entrelazar sus dedos pero sin duda tocándose. Se sorprendió de lo gratamente tibia que era la palma del otro.

Un enorme cuervo aterrizó en el nido y les graznó furiosamente haciéndolos retroceder y cerrar la ventana.

                “ya llego su madre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me costó mucho escribir en tercera persona pero me gusta jugar con Begbie y Spuds. Spuds es mi personaje favorito, creo realmente que es un ser maravilloso metido en un mundo horrible.


	6. Ashes to ashes – David Bowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los "boys" intentan lidiar con sus propios demonios y no va muy bien. Mark se debate internamente en qué es lo que realmente desea y cuán real es su actitud. Simon comparte lo que quiere a futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> último capitulo lectores. Espero sea de su agrado y como siempre infinitas gracias por leer.

**Narrado en tercera persona**

 

Renton creía que era inevitable que terminaran así después de todo lo que había pasado. Como él lo veía, solo tenían dos opciones: o volvían al jaco y se chutaban hasta quedar inconscientes (alternativamente podía ser cualquiera otra droga legal o ilegal hasta alcanzar el mismo estado) o terminaban encamándose de nuevo en un triste intento de emular un pico con caricias y orgasmos. Optaron, por una cosa de comodidad, por la segunda y ahora se daba cuenta que de un modo u otro debía admitir que disfrutaba de besarse con Sick Boy. Le gustaba que ahora lo hiciesen sin ninguna prisa y quizás con menos rabia y sorna que las veces anteriores. Al mismo tiempo, esa cualidad de tranquilidad e intimidad ponía nervioso a Renton. No era propio de Sick Boy y tampoco de él.

                “oye, Sicks…” le habló mientras el otro le comía el cuello “¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?” Sick Boy le entornó los ojos y se separó de su cuello.

                “¿Quieres que te lo explique con dibujos? No te hagas el virgen, Rents… hasta tu triste polla ha recibido alguna atención en su vida” mientras le hablaba, se aseguraba de seguir molestándolo, acariciándole el interior de los muslos con una sonrisa burlona. Renton le entornó los ojos cabreados, pero no quiso insistir con la pregunta. Realmente ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se follaban hace varias semanas, pero seguían sin soportarse el uno al otro por mucho tiempo. Renton se consideraba demasiado inteligente para siquiera sopesar una relación con Sick Boy y este último tenía clarísimo que ni por asomo pretendía enseriarse con nadie, menos con él colorín piojoso. Entones se limitaba a ser sólo sexo. ¿y por qué? Por curiosidad, por morbo o quizás por el juego de poder que les significaba dominar al otro.

                “Creo que estoy muy ebrio para que se me pare…” le confesó de repente Renton, riéndose luego por la estupidez de sus palabras y el nerviosismo virgen que había tomado posesión de él. Joder, que torpe y patético sonaba.  

                “Ya verás que lo logro. Por eso mismo quiero follarte antes de que te piques mañana…” Simon ni se había inmutado ante su comentario. Le había soltado la corbata mal atada y le desabotonaba la camisa. Renton se preguntó ligeramente cabreado porque siempre terminaba él siendo el más desnudo.

                “¿Por qué asumes que voy a ser yo?” echó el rostro hacia atrás sintiendo que le mordía el torso desnudo, dejándole marcas en la piel pálida que sabía, por experiencia pasada con el mismo Simon, que tardarían varios días en desaparecer. Simon se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás mirándole.

                “¿Quieres que lo haga yo?” le alzó una sola ceja, con esa imitación de Roger Moore que siempre le ha causado unos celos idiotas ya que jamás había podido levantar solo una ceja. Ahora además lo hace sonrojar.

                “ni de coña” dice muy seguro de sus palabras “Begbie no confiará en que lo hagas tú, y Spuds… olvídalo” le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

No tenía muy claro porque quería volver a chutarse, físicamente ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero siempre iba persiguiendo ese _“ultimo chute”_ … esa última vez que se sintiese igual a la primera. Volver al jaco le gustaba más que seguir en él. Lo sentía similar al reencuentro con un primer y dulce amor, cuando todo es besos, abrazos y dulces caricias que el tiempo ha dejado hervir a fuego lento. Una delicia, más incluso que la mantención del vicio. Un último polvo, un último chute,

                “Entonces todo arreglado…” dice Sick Boy encogiéndose de hombros, soltándole el cinturón que conocía demasiado bien “ahora… te voy a follar antes de que el jaco te vuelva impotente de nuevo, puto capullo picajoso” dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa y una ceja alzada, empujándole sobre el sillón para que quedara recostado. Le cogió los pantalones y se los bajó de un tirón, por mucho que Renton intentase sostenerlos.

                “Joder, Simon… te estoy diciendo que estoy muy borracho” peleó intentando cubrirse “Deja de mirarme como Roger Moore” Sick Boy se detuvo, su boca pegada al interior del muslo de Mark y dirigiéndose a un claro objetivo. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ridiculizando al pelirrojo “calla, cabrón…”

                “¿Tanto te jode que te alce una ceja? Quién diría que te calienta el segundo James Bond, Rent Boy… realmente te gustan los espías” le molestó de manera gratuita, solo porque la oportunidad se le había presentado “¿ves que eres un marica sin remedio?” le dice pasando un dedo lentamente por su ingle cuesta abajo. Se levantó un poco del sillón para bajar sus propios pantalones dejando salir su erección a medio endurecer. Renton frunce el ceño evitando enfrentarse directamente a la polla empalmada del rubio por el serio riesgo de terminar con ella atravesada en la garganta. Se le ocurre una idea más brillante que solamente insultarlo.

                “Sabes, muchos mantienen que la tendencia constante del 007 de enredarse en amores superficiales con sus coprotagonistas mujeres era un método de esconder su homosexualidad” le dice como dato anecdótico, un poco fuera de lugar si se considera que es Simon el que ahora besa la base de su polla. Este se detiene en seco “tú sabes, con tantas mujeres, uno llegaría a pensar que intenta compensar algo ¿no te parece, Sick Boy?” menciona como un hecho de la causa, fingiendo desinterés. Obviamente Sick Boy nota a leguas que se está refiriendo no solo al famoso espía británico del MI6, sino que a sí mismo.

                “Retira eso Renton…” le amenaza frunciendo el ceño. El pelirrojo sabe que está jugando en terreno peligroso y no puede seguir fingiendo indiferencia. Una sonrisa malvada se forma en su rostro

                “¿Qué pasha Simon? ¿Te shientes identificado?” dijo cada sílaba imitando a Sean Connery con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no dejar ningún flanco del ego de Simon sin ataque.

Simon le conecta un golpe suave en el abdomen, pero lo suficientemente firme para sacarle el aire y hacerlo doblar en dos con un “ufff”. Le sostiene firmemente de la nuca para mantenerlo doblado en dos y se agacha a dejar un suave beso sobre su coronilla.

                “Deberías tener más tino para el momento en que dices las cosas, Rents” dijo con voz suave pero fría, definitivamente sulfurado “ya van dos veces y, digo… tú eres el que está desnudo frente a mí ¿no es así, capullo cabrón?”.

 

Renton sabía que era condenadamente estúpido lo que había hecho, estaban a punto de tener sexo (y la verdad no podía quejarse por la calidad de este) y había hecho todo lo posible para sabotearlo solo porque se sentía incómodo.

Era típico de él hacer ese tipo de cosas, sabotearse. Se justificaba luego con que en realidad no era lo que deseaba, y no porque muy en el fondo era un tío masoquista que no se dejaba ser feliz. Todo ese puto rollo de autodestrucción y delirio nihilista que había intentado comprarse con tal de no creer la versión de los psicólogos/psiquiatras/asistentes sociales que habían intentado achacar su adicción a las drogas duras a una depresión no tratada y una supuesta baja autoestima. Renton pensaba que no tenía un problema de autoestima, era un ególatra eso sin duda. Se creía más inteligente que los demás, y estaba dispuesto a reinterpretar las partes feas de su personalidad dándoles un giro de profundidad y complejidad elaborada (Hazel se lo había dicho alguna vez) Cambiaba deprimido por inconformista, cambiaba sensible por crítico, resentido por realista y así en más, con una manía exquisita por los eufemismos elaborados.

Vez tras vez había arruinado cada oportunidad que había tenido para triunfar. Se decía que era porque no valoraba esas cosas, no le importaba alcanzar los supuestos logros que deberían ser aplaudidos, que la sociedad le había impuesto para considerar que su vida había valido la pena. Cuestiónalo todo, y que todo te importe una puta mierda. Eso pensaba él … ¿Verdad?

Entonces ¿por qué estaba sobrio ahora? ¿Por qué se había ido a Londres a reinventar su vida? ¿Por qué había intentado llevar una vida normal? Quizás porque quería tantear encajar en la sociedad, darle valor a eso. Pero, por otro lado, se había vuelto a enrollar con sus malas juntas en un plan que definitivamente no era legal, esperando ansiosamente el chute de mañana. Y ahí estaba otra vez, arruinándolo todo en búsqueda de probarse a si mismo que no le importaba. Era más fácil autosabotarse que fallar, era más fácil autosabotearse que tener éxito y darse cuenta de que no era lo que deseabas.

Era mucho más fácil elegir no elegir la vida.

 

 

Simon, sin embargo, no tenía eso en mente. Tomó el mentón de Renton y le hizo levantar la mirada notando como de a poco el colorín parecía perderse en algún otro lado, como un jodido crio con crisis de ausencia. No sabía en que estaba pensando o quizás Renton solo lo ignoraba para joderle, pero necesitaba estar conectado con Mark. Su frágil ego requería constante atención y sentirse reafirmado en alguien. El y su personalidad que bordeaba un trastorno límite.

 

Ambos están pensando en otras cosas, pero quieren ferozmente que el otro les robe la atención de sus pensamientos internos.

 

Sick Boy besa los muslos de Renton, acariciando las caderas del otro. Le muerda el vientre dejando una marca y Renton hace un ruido que es entre un gemido y un gruñido.

                “Cabrón, déjame ya… ¿tanto quieres follar? ¿o la cosa es conmigo, mariconazo?”

“Puedes decir todo lo que quieras sobre mí, pero eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado” le recuerda elevando una sola ceja “… y no pretendo cambiar eso”.

Mark siente como si le hubiesen dado un segundo golpe en la boca del estómago y no encuentra el aire para respirar. Y es que ese arranque de pseudosinceridad le parece un brusco cambio de ritmo, despótico e irónico, a como habían estado hablando hasta ahora. No sabe que hacer con eso. La cara le arde y asume que debe ser porque la tiene sonrojada, y por alguna jodida razón por mucho que quiere dejar de mirar al otro, no puede. Sick Boy rompe en una risa burlesca.

                “¿de que te ríes?”

                “Tu cara de idiota, ahora si eres completamente rojo, colorín piojoso”

                “cierra la puta boca, so cabrón” Renton se aleja de él de una sacudida. Siente un asco profundo por estar desnudo. Una moralidad medieval y conservadora le ataca y le produce una segunda ola de asco reactivo a siquiera tener un pensamiento vagamente vinculado a los tories.

                “No vayas a creer que es una declaración de amor, joder… no te amo” le parece prudente aclarar ese punto, mientras recupera la chaqueta que arrojada sin cuidado al piso.

                “ni de coña… que asco, Simon” le ladra Renton “es la priva y eso…”

                “claro, claro…” sigue riendo Sick Boy, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón para encender un pitillo, olvidándose de lo que estaban haciendo hacía menos de 2 minutos “vale, si no quieres te dejo”

 

Mark se siente un memo, completamente desnudo excepto por los calcetines raídos que lleva. Se llevó las manos instintivamente a su entrepierna cubriendo su vello bermejo que tanta gracia le hacía a las chicas. ‘Se me ha parado’ piensa sorprendido, fijándose que a pesar de todo el alcohol en su cuerpo (suficiente para tumbar a una persona del doble de su peso) su pene se ha empalmado tan solo con la idiota mirada de ceja alzada de Simon. Se siente traicionado por su cuerpo e intenta esconderlo cruzándose de piernas, mas Sick Boy lo mira de reojo y se ríe burlón.

                “Te dije que podía” era un presuntuoso hijo de puta.

                “Cierra a boca” le responde Renton. Se pelea mentalmente un segundo consigo mismo, antes de levantarse de un salto para subirse al regazo del rubio. Sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cadera, botó el cigarrillo para besarlo profundamente. Sick Boy es tomado de sorpresa, pero no le molesta, cogiéndole firme del culo para mantenerlo sentado.

                “eres un pésimo perdedor, Rent Boy”

                “te dije que te callaras” repite Mark, estirando su mano hasta cogerle la polla a Sick Boy, rodando sus caderas para rozar su sexo contra el de él. Gime ronco dentro de la boca del rubio y decide dejar de pensar, dedicarse al acto técnico de follar más que en las circunstancias causantes del asunto. Simon sigue riendo, casi como un ronroneo en sus labios mientras lo aprieta de la cintura, disfrutando de la caricia de piel contra piel, pero sabe que no es suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Se pregunta si Renton se dejará coger tan fácil pero antes de que vaya siquiera a expresar sus intenciones ve al otro tomar su chaqueta.

Mark agradece que Sick Boy lleve condones en el bolsillo de la chaqueta (¿qué clase de cabrón degenerado lleva condones a un funeral?) y antes de que puedan enfrascarse en alguna discusión sobre quien iba arriba, Renton hace rodar el preservativo sobre la polla de Sick Boy. Lo sujeta con una mano y de ese modo logra sentarse lentamente sobre ella, dejando que le penetrara. Le duele más que la puta, pero se aguanta porque ya sabe que es la única manera de hacerlo. Simon abre enorme los ojos ronroneando en el fondo de la garganta y está a punto de decirle alguna obscenidad, pero Renton se le adelanta tapándole la boca con una mano.

                “ay, coño… ahh, Sick Boy… no me acostumbro a esto. Puta madre…” se queja bajito, mordiéndose el labio. Apoya ambas rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del otro y de ese modo se da impulso para poder moverse suavemente hasta lograr acostumbrarse. Estira sus brazos y, como puede, rodea el cuello del rubio para agarrarse mejor. Lamentablemente tiene que destaparle la boca Simon para hacer eso y en cuanto lo hace todas las guarradas restringidas por su mano salen como si se hubiese roto un dique.

                “Joder Mark… querías que te diera por el culo, ¿eh? ¿Sin preparación ni nada?” le farfulla en el oído estirando los brazos para agarrarle ambas nalgas, ayudándolo a moverse “eres un masoquista, ¿verdad Rent-Boy?... ¿acaso te calentó el golpe que te di?” se hunde profundo en su culo golpeándole la próstata como un martillo hidráulico.

                “Sick Boy, ngh… ¡cierra la puta boca!” ¿Por qué mierda tiene que siempre estar hablando? Es como un transmisor de radio averiado, siempre conversando, llenando el mundo de estática y basura. Contaminación acústica. Le muerde bruscamente la manzana de adán y Sick Boy pega un salto gimiendo. Renton le tira del cabello mientras sigue bajando y subiendo sobre él, impulsándose con sus muslos, pero se cansa. Se promete a si mismo que debe empezar a hacer algún deporte porque sus piernas apenas le sujetan y ya no es capaz de mantener el ritmo. Un deporte cualquiera, volver al futbol, aunque ya no tenían un equipo de 5, idea descartada. Siempre le gustó correr así que podía salir a trotar una vez cada tanto… o quizá un arte marcial para defenderse de Begbie. Cualquier cosa para mejorar y recuperar un poco de masa muscular, piensa cuando se detiene con las piernas agarrotadas, jadeando sobre la boca de Sick Boy. Le abre la camisa con dedos torpes, intentando hacer algo mientras recupera el aire, pero termina apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho del otro, volviendo a poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Siente la mano del rubio posarse un segundo en su nuca húmeda de sudor y acariciarle.

                “Sujétate fuerte Mark” le advierte dulcemente la voz de Simon, contraponiéndose a como cada tanto le había estado diciendo obscenidades e insultos. Sin embargo, no alcanza a procesar lo que le dice porque sin mucho esfuerzo el otro se pone de pie, sujetándolo de ambas nalgas y llevándoselo a horcajadas. No llega a salir de él ni deja de moverse un poco. A pesar de que Sick Boy no aparenta ser más fuerte que él, no tiene problemas para trasladar a Mark hasta la mesa barata de cuatro puesto que Carlotta había comprado, dejándolo caer sin mucho cuidado sobre ésta. Botan el azucarero y toda la mesa y la espalda de Mark quedan cubiertas de azúcar blanca. Mientras, Simon no pierde ni un segundo en recuperar el ritmo que llevaban, agarrando las muñecas del otro y asegurándolas firmemente sobre su cabeza. Mark jadea y se muerte el labio inferior, Simon se pregunta si siempre será así o asume ciertas poses y gestos cuando le cogen el culo. ¿alguien más se lo habrá follado? ¿otro tío? Nunca se sabía con Mark. Está seguro de que no son celos lo que siente, sino degenerada curiosidad, material para manipularlo luego.

                “¿Te gusto Mark? ¿te molo?” le pregunta por puro morbo ya que no quiere oír la respuesta. La mesa se sacude y al suelo va a parar el azucarero en forma de gato.

                “Anda a tomar … por culo…” le responde Renton sin dejar de gemir, rodeando a Simon con sus piernas agarrotadas. A pesar de no recibir respuesta, Sick Boy se sonríe amplio. Acerca su mano a su boca, mientras la otra sujeta firmemente las muñecas juntas de Mark, y se humedece el pulgar. Recoge con este el azúcar desparramado sobre le mesa que, con un poco de imaginación, parece la heroína más puro traído del triángulo dorado.

                “¿Vas a cambiar cuando te piques mañana?” le pregunta a Mark dejándose de mover. Esto logra que Renton abra los ojos y le mire ansioso, buscando recuperar el contacto de sus cuerpos.

                “Déjame en paz. Que se yo… vamos, Sicks” se queja intentando soltar sus manos. Simon apoya el pulgar cubierto de azúcar sobre sus labios y Mark siente por un minuto que es efectivamente heroína lo que le ofrece, aunque sabe que no.

                “Te pones tan imbécil cuando estas enfermo… y si vas muy puesto, eres impotente. Así no me sirves” medio sonrió disfrutando del control, de humillarlo. Siempre había sido un manipulador perverso, pero ahora se deba cuenta que si era también un poco sádico. No sabe decir las cosas sin dañar o mentir. A Renton le hierve un odio perverso, una furia ciega contra Sick Boy por ser un hijo de puta manipulador y pusilánime.

                “Seh, creo que te voy a ignorar y me va a importar una mierda. Me voy a chutar tanto que olvidaré como te llamas… no debe ser difícil olvidar una puta de los _Banana flats_ ” suelta una risa “Todo me vale madre ¿no?” le sonríe antes de lamerle el pulgar, recogiendo todo el azúcar en su lengua. La sonrisa desaparece de los labios de Sick Boy y furioso vuelve a moverse contra él metiéndole el pulgar en la boca para callarlo. Le embiste sin cuidado, y entre gemidos y jadeos siente que Mark se tensa y ambos acaban casi en un aullido.

Mark o Simon, uno de los dos, cree que se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no está seguro.

 

El silencio cae pesado sobre ambos. Están dolorosamente sobrios y Mark mira el techo intentando recuperar el compás de su respiración. Siente a Simon apoyado en su plexo y como, lentamente, le suelta las muñecas para dejarlo ir. Le asalta la necesidad de retenerlo con sus piernas, pero no le cuesta mucho al otro salir de su cuerpo y caminar lejos de la mesa para buscar sus cigarrillos. 

Se da cuenta que se ha corrido sin que Simon siquiera le toque la polla y espera que el otro se burle de eso, que haga algún comentario, pero solo se sube los pantalones y se vuele a abrochar el cinturón con que tantas veces ambos se ha hecho torniquetes. Renton se baja de la mesa adolorido y siente rabia y vergüenza por lo condenadamente imbécil que ha sido todo eso. Se mira las muñecas y las tiene amoratadas. Ve que también le ha rasguñado feamente la espalda al otro.

Se le viene a la cabeza que el cabello de Sick Boy le recuerda a David Bowie en _Modern Love_ ¿Si Simon era Bowie era él entonces Iggy Pop? ¿O quizás Mick Jagger? Las malas lenguas decían que Bowie había tenido algo con ambos. Le remuerde que de un modo u otro se ha quedado sin ninguno de sus viejos LP del gran Bowie. Se aferró lo más que pudo a _Scary monsters_ pero terminó por venderlo por menos de una libra, desesperado por guita para un chute, del mismo modo que vendió su reloj, su amplificador y cosas mucho más importantes … como su bajo. El LP contenía su canción favorita del británico, _ashes to ashes,_ y no puede evitar pensar en ella en ese momento. Según Bowie era la canción de cuna del siglo XX, la perfecta transición entre los 70 y los 80.

_Time and again I tell myself I'll stay clean tonight […]_

_I never done good things, I never done bad things  
I never did anything out of the blue […]_

“Simon…” le llama suavemente, pero no sabe muy bien que va a decir luego de eso. Se acerca a él que se está volviendo a abotonar la camisa.

_We know Major Mark’s a junkie_

El otro se gira sobre sus talones dramáticamente, alzando ambas cejas esta vez (menos mal) con cara de aquí-no-ha-pasado-nada y una oleada de alivio inunda el cuerpo de Mark.

                “No me vengas a pedir otro polvo Renton, porque no te creo capaz…”

                “Olvídalo. Me reventaste el culo y mira como me has dejado las muñecas”

                “Eso te pasa por jugar con mi ego”

“tú eres el sadomasoquista”

“¿y tú no lo disfrutas? Te corriste” le recalca medio sonriendo y Mark intenta cubrirse. Al final si se ha burlado de él de todas maneras “... A todo esto, yo pido la cama, tu ve donde duermes”

“No jodas. Ocupaste mi cama más de un mes. Ahora te toca a ti compartir ésta que ni es tuya, cabrón” dice entornando los ojos, pero sonriendo más relajado que todo siga más o menos igual.

Se pelean a empujones como dos niños para ver quien llega primero a la habitación, pero Sick Boy termina ganando. Derrotado Renton se mete al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Lo menos que tiene es azúcar pegada al cuerpo. Para cuando salió Sick Boy ya estaba acostado, poco grácilmente desparramado sobre la cama con la misma ropa que llevaba, pero al menos sin zapatos.

                “Métete bajo las sabanas, tontoculo” gruñó peleando por hacerse un espacio en la cama. Medio dormido el rubio se giró para dejarle un lado. Se metió bajo las sabanas frías esperando que olieran como Carlotta pero sorprendiéndose a notar que era el aftershave de Sick Boy el que impregnaba toda la cama. O bien Carlotta también se afeitaba y ambos hermanos olían igual o la presencia del rubio era tan increíblemente patente que afectaba todo lo que tocaba. Se preguntó si a estas alturas él también olería como Sick Boy.

                “¿Qué piensas hacer con tu parte del pago, Rents?” le preguntó Simon de espaldas a él. Renton se giró para enfrentar su espalda y se quedó pensando.

                “No lo sé… diría que algo honesto como abrir un pub o algo para tener un curro… pero probablemente lo queme en jaco” admitió sincero encogiéndose de hombros. “¿y tú?” preguntó más por educación que real interés.

                “Largarme de Leith” dijo rápidamente. Era obvio que había hecho esa pregunta no para escuchar la respuesta de Renton, sino para decir la suya propia “Agarrar un par de cosas e irme a tomar por culo lejos de esta ratonera”

                “¿a Italia?”

                “No, que va… algún lugar diferente, no sé. ¿te acuerdas cuando trabajamos para _Sealink_ y pasábamos uno o dos días en Ámsterdam? Era chachi esa ciudad. Pensaba en algo así o quizás Ibiza” Renton se imaginó a Sick Boy bronceando su piel en la playa de Cala Bassa, engatusando alguna mujer mayor de que lo mantuviese o bailando toda la noche en alguno de los clubes nocturnos de la capital de los países bajos. Le parecía una vida muy propia de él.

                “Suena bien… me imagino que te irías para no volver”

                “Por supuesto…” se giró y le quedó mirando, frente a frente “si me quedo aquí eventualmente volveré a engancharme. Si no estoy muerto para los 27 y llego a los 40 probablemente termine gordo, calvo y manejando la taberna de mi tía ¿la recuerdas?” Renton la recordaba. Era una mierda de establecimiento que se mantenía gracias a un puñado de alcohólicos, la única peña que se paseaba por ahí.

                “No creo que te dejes estar de esa manera… ¿Qué mujer te querrá así?” se rio Renton girándose para quedar boca arriba. Simon gruñó, torciendo los labios en una especie de mohín infantil.

                “Cierra la boca. Al menos yo tengo un proyecto de qué hacer”

                “Bueno, es ciertamente mejor que tu carrera de chulo. Te concedo eso”

                “No descarto seguir eso en otro país”

                “Eres todo un emprendedor. Envíame una postal”

                “¿A dónde? No te acordarás de mi ¿recuerdas?” le dijo con sorna, pero terminó por sonar casi dolido. Renton se giró hacia él y aprovechando que estaba oscuro se atrevió a hacer algo que solo tenían permitido hacer si estaban muy ebrios o absolutamente enfermos de abstinencia. Se pegó al cuerpo tibio de Simon y le beso los labios.

Ahora recordaba que, hacía un par de años cuando una ola de sequía de jaco azotó Edimburgo, ambos habían pasado por algo similar. En esa ocasión había intentado robar una fábrica farmacéutica solo para salir con las manos vacías y con un miembro menos de su triste pandilla. Enfermos y destruidos, Renton y Sick Boy había vuelto a esa misma casa a tumbarse en el raído colchón, aferrándose el uno a otro para pasar la abstinencia a punta de _valiums_ y su mutua compañía. ¿se habían besado en esa oportunidad? Creía que no, pero todo era una bruma.

                “Si te pido una postal es porque me voy a acordar, tonto cabrón. Además, quizás me convenza de visitarte. Somos colegas”

                “Prefiero eso que amantes” era la primera vez que decían eso entre ellos. Era el término correcto para ser absolutamente sinceros, pero sonaba tan extraño “le tengo más aprecio a un colega que a un amante”

                “Eso es porque eres un hijo de puta misógino y machista que usa a las mujeres. Un explotador con una disfunción sexual según la terapeuta” le recordó Renton. Sick Boy entornó los ojos como siempre hacía ante sus ataques morales. ¿con qué cara si Mark era igual de degenerado que él?

                “¿Quieres que te diga que eres mi amante entonces, Mark?”

                “¡No!”

                “Entonces cierra la puta boca y conténtate con ser mi colega y además el tío con el que tengo sexo ¿Vale? Eres imposible, colorín piojoso”

                “porque de seguro tú eres un libro abierto” iba a seguir poniéndolo a parir, pero negó suave hundiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello. Simon frunció el ceño extrañado, pero le abrazó de vuelta algo tieso. Creyó escucharlo tararear una canción, una de Bowie pero no sabía cuál era. El prefería _Pink Floyd_.

“Quiero follar de nuevo… ¿estas por la labor?” le dijo Renton, dejando de cantar “pero… no como jodidos psicópatas BDSM ¿vale?” agregó rápido.

Sick Boy no le respondió, sino que solo le besó la boca profundamente acariciándolo sorprendentemente suave en comparación a la vez anterior, sin decirle obscenidades esta vez sino murmurando frases en italiano que Mark intentó recordar para buscar después. Quiso poner en práctica lo que le había enseñado y se esmeró en tocar completamente a su amigo, aprovechando su boca que varias veces había sido alabada como la única cosa que Mark sabía usar bien (para hablar, besar, comer coños y chupar pollas aparentemente). Pretendía acabar a Simon con su boca, curioso de saber que cara iba a poner si dejaba que eso pasara, pero le sorprendió ver que le pedía que parase. Cuando Sick Boy se tendió boca arriba dejando que fuese Mark el que penetrara, Renton no dijo palabra alguna, sino que intentó ser menos bruto que de costumbre.

Sintió que se demoraron siglos en correrse, gimiendo concentrados el uno en el otro. Para cuando lo hicieron, Sick Boy se auto felicitó por ser un excelente docente ya que había sido un polvo increíble. Renton se había ganado completamente el refuerzo positivo de haber gemido su nombre de esa manera al correrse. Terminaron enredados torpemente sobre la cama, sudando y jadeando.

                “Mark”

                “¿Seh?

                “No te amo”

                “Yo tampoco, Si”

                “Que bueno que dejamos eso claro” se vuelven a besar, a pesar de ya no estar calientes, ya no estar ebrios, ya no ir puestos de jaco, ni estar enfermos de abstinencia. Solo porque sí.

 

Mark ya sabía lo que iba a hacer incluso en ese entonces, cuando veía a Sick Boy dormir aun sujetándolo en sus brazos. La conversación anterior le había dejado claro que no había nada más en Leith para ellos. Podrían haber intentado huir juntos, pero no tenía sentido… tarde o temprano iban a terminar por traicionarse de todos modos. Mejor era huir solo, era obvio que Sick Boy iba a hacer lo mismo si la oportunidad se le presentase.

Aun así, Mark tenía claro que siempre iría tras ese último chute… ese último polvo.

Lo tenía más que claro cuando, 20 años después, entró al sucio y patético pub de la tía de Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y bueno... tenía que terminar. Tengo un par de ideas para hacer otras historias que estaré considerando. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y de aguantar hasta el final. Como siempre cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

**Author's Note:**

> ojalá exista fandom que lea en español.  
> toda crítica, kudo, comentario y animo es un gusto de recibir.


End file.
